Crazy's Little Sister
by deansfirst
Summary: Alisha Quinzel, better known as Electrisha, has powers unlike anyone has ever seen. She holds enough electricity to charge all of Gotham City, and can fry you in a matter of seconds. Everyone thought that she would grow up to be a hero, but that all changed when her sister Harleen began treating a very special patient. OFC. T for Language
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"And we have one more member to discuss." Amanda Waller stated over her plate of steak to her two male colleagues. She pulled out another file, opening it to a mugshot of a young girl with frizzy blonde hair and striking yellow eyes.

It stated the basics, like her height as 67.2 inches, weight being 135 pounds, eye color, and hair color. It also listed her list of offences and previous jail time, all three being served at Arkham Asylum. And all three times she managed to escape.

"Electrisha, previously known as Alisha Quinzel. One of the most powerful recruits I have here. She's also the youngest." It was almost a compliment, if it wasn't coming from Amanda Waller.

"Quinzel? Isn't that the same name as the Joker's girlfriend?" The male colleague on the left asked.

"Exactly. But this seventeen year old holds enough power to charge half of New York. She's a direct descendent of a metahuman on her mom's side, and while she needs some training with her powers, she will make a perfect fit for this team." Waller paused, looking as though she was holding something back. "There are a few...complications with this one."

"Which are…?"

"She's currently not in our custody. She's also the Joker's favorite weapon, and you and I both know how he is about sharing his toys."

"Why is she with the Joker? And how do you expect us to get her to join this team if you do not have her in prison?" The other man asked in annoyance, clearly not seeing how this girl was going to work in this project.

"Going back to sharing the same last name as Harleen Quinzel, the two are actually half sisters." Amanda explained impatiently, frustrated that she now had to explain this girl's entire story.

"Their parents died about eight years ago-"

"Died from?"

"No clue, now do you mind if I finish?" She snapped, shooting metaphorical daggers through her eyes at the man who interrupted her. He raised his hand slightly in mock surrender, waving at her to continue.

"After the parents died, they were murdered," Waller looked pointedly at the man, "Harleen took custody of Alisha. When Harleen decided to join crazy town, Alisha was fourteen. I've heard different stories on how Alisha tagged along, three different ones from Alisha herself-" Waller held up a finger towards the other man who was about to interrupt her.

"But the one that seems the most likely is Joker used Harley as an ultimatum; either Alisha could go off on her own and never see her sister again, or she could join her and Joker in their circus. Considering how close the two were, it was pretty obvious why she would take option two."

"But this is just an assumption, correct?" The man who interrupted her first asked.

"An assumption based off various stories I have heard."

"Wait, I figured knowing this kid's name was because of her time with Joker but you saying you've spoken with her before confirmed something else for me. This kid was a part of another failed project of yours, isn't she?"

"Well, she was a part of the Teen Titans," Waller got cut off by the two men groaning.

"Teen Titans? Really Waller? This kid was the one who got them broken up. Not to mention she's probably one of the main reasons Batman is short his Robin."

"She joined despite having the threat of the Joker finding out." Waller snapped, "Meaning there's a good chance this kid still has some good left in her. She was also the most promising member of the team, so she will work well in this new project."

"Oh yeah? Well how do you suspect we get her to even be on this project when we have no clue where she is?"

"I have a plan." Waller smirked, taking a bite of her steak before continuing, "Her and Joker have been reckless lately, searching everywhere for that precious Harley." She chuckled, shaking her head mockingly. "And I think I know the perfect bait to get her close enough for us to catch."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading. Just a fair warning, a lot of Electrisha's background is not comicbook canon (mainly because she's an OC) such as being a part of teen titans and other things from her and Harleen's past. I'm just having fun with it, so please keep that in mind :) Also, most of this story will take place during suicide squad, but some earlier chapters will not.**

 **let me know what you think, how you think i can improve, and what things you would like to see in this story.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **-Rosie**


	2. Nice to Meetcha, Alisha

**Nice to Meetcha, Alisha.**

 _ **3 years earlier.**_

Arkham Asylum was usually the place I dreaded coming to the most.

It was cold, had leaks in the ceiling, a musty smell, intimidating structure, and not to mention the insane patients. Walking through the giant steel gates in order to enter was enough to send chills down one's spine.

Whenever Harleen had to work extra hours, I would have to head over after school and stay there until she finished up. Occasionally, she would let me take the bus back to our apartment, but she mostly preferred my company amongst the crazies and liked it if I stayed.

Harls is always too swamped at doing paperwork at the Asylum that she typically isn't much for entertainment while I'm there. And while I usually would be much happier waiting for her at home so I could watch T.V. or do homework in my room, I would oblige when she asked me to stay.

Despite my strong distaste for this institution, there has been something recently brought to my attention that warranted a visit from me.

"Hey Lish, you're early today." Aaron Cash noted as I walked through the entrance into the lobby. I smiled at the kind security guard, trying to look as innocent as possible so he wouldn't realize I had ditched school.

"Yeah, big rat infestation! School got out early." As you probably guessed, there were no rats.

"Ah sounds about right. Those Gotham schools really need to clean up their act...or at least their bathrooms." He joked, and I forced out a chuckle to stay on his good side.

"Anyways, be careful when getting into your sister's office. Her last appointment was supposed to be done fifteen minutes ago, but she has been going over lately with this latest patient." I nodded, still heading over to her room.

"Sure can do Aaron. I'll see you later!" I replied, making my way out of the main lobby and towards Harleen's office.

I came here for a specific reason, and was hoping to God I didn't just waste the twenty minutes and three dollar bus fare to get here.

Harleen has not shut up about this new patient she was treating. She would go on and on about how funny and cute and sweet he was, and I wanted to meet this guy face to face. She had never raved about any patient like she had with this one. In fact, she wasn't exactly allowed to anyway, with the whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing.

I was excited for her though, even if this guy's a certified nutso. Ever since she's been in school and taking care of me, she hasn't had much time for a boyfriend. And, don't get me wrong, she's a very pretty girl, but she would have a much easier time finding guys if she knew how to talk with them.

And if she got contacts.

And maybe wore clothes that didn't scream "I treat crazy people for a living".

But that's just my personal opinion, an opinion I would never share with her because she's still my sister...and my best friend.

Us Quinzel girls don't really branch out much socially.

Also I'm the last person to pass on judgement about other people's looks since I'm practically half a lightning bolt.

Walking towards her office, I pushed my frizzy, static hair that had escaped from its braids back down on my head. Pulling it into two french braids has been the only way I found can control it, and even that didn't always work. Beanies help too, but I can't always wear beanies.

I could feel myself begin to twitch, meaning I would have to find something to pass on my currents to before I ended up blowing out the electricity in this entire wing of the Asylum.

I haven't let myself drain out since I provided electricity for our entire floor of the apartment building last night for an hour. I had been gradually charging since then and knew it was a matter of time before I would end up causing trouble.

Finally walking down the long, cold, concrete hallway I made it to her office. Just as I was about to open the door, it swung out, making me jump out of the way and my heart nearly beat out of my chest.

"Well, it was lovely speaking to you as always, Harley girl." A deep voice all but purred out from inside the room.

 _Harley Girl?_ Was he talking about _my_ sister? Who the hell called her Harley?

"The pleasure's all mine, Mistah J." Harleen stated as she walked out the door. She had a big, goofy grin on her face. She was looking at her patient, who still hadn't exited the room.

Suddenly, she turned and finally saw me standing there. Her smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock.

"Alisha!" She said, startled, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

As soon as she said it, the unknown man came walking out of the room. And boy, was he something from a nightmare.

His neon green hair practically glowed under the florescent lights, he had two visible tattoos on his face, and his wide grin consisted of silver teeth. And to top it all off, he was constrained with a straight jacket.

Everyone in Gotham knew this man from the daily news or the "most wanted" lists that littered the town. He was Batman's worst enemy and the most psychotic, sadistic villains that our city has ever seen.

"Nice hair." I stated sarcastically, focusing my attention on that and not the fact that it felt as though I had swallowed a handful of ice that caused my stomach to freeze up and churn.

His smile immediately vanished from his face and a snarl replaced it. Okay, maybe making fun of him was a bad idea. My mom always told me that my smartass personality would get me into trouble.

"Nice eyes." He growled out, right as he saw them spasm, "Tell me, baby, do they do that often? And yellow, boy that's a color you don't see for peepers very often."

Before I could even think of something to respond back with, a guard that I had not seen early came out from wherever the hell he was hiding.

"C'mon Mr. Joker," The guard's gravelly voice spoke out, "Fun times done."

He grabbed the Joker by his shoulders and began directing him back towards his cell. Right before he left, he said, "Well, until next time Harley." and then shot his attention back towards me. "And it was lovely to meetcha, Alisha."

"Sure." I mumbled, him being too far away to hear my response.

I walked passed Harls into her office, careful not to touch her because I could feel how charged I was. "Ooooh Harleey." I mocked, smirking at her as I walked passed.

"C'mon Alish, it's not like that." She scoffed, but her nervously pushing up her glasses and playing with the sleeves of her shirt suggested otherwise. "And kid, you're practically glowing. Why don't you go charge up the lights outside until you're drained."

Ignoring her, I decided to get some answers through interrogation. "Harls, let's cut to the chase. Please don't tell me this patient you've been ogling about all week is Gotham's most feared clown.

Before she could even respond, the lights blew out overhead and down the hallway.

Angry doctors and confused patients began yelling out. Some workers were scrambling to the power box outside while others were just annoyed, stumbling around in the dark. I grit my teeth in embarrassment as I heard the chaos brewing outside.

 _Oh shit._

"Really Alisha?!"

"My bad."


	3. Come on, Harleen!

"Well where am I even supposed to find the stupid thing?" Harleen spoke harshly into her cellphone.

I glanced up from the television for a moment to look at her, but quickly lost interest since I had no clue what she was talking about. I couldn't be bothered to try and eavesdrop over the sound of my show and that for some reason we had the radio on even though neither of us were listening to it.

"All I'm saying is that I need it and need it fast." She paced around the kitchen, a room away from where I was watching Dance Moms. Taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples in frustration, she groaned at whatever the person on the other line responded with.

"Fast as in tomorrow, genius!" She snapped suddenly, causing me to shush her.

"Harls, c'mon, I'm watching something!" I stated, extending my arm to the T.V. to further prove my point.

"Yeah, sorry." She mumbled quickly, going to her room and closing the door. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the T.V., only half paying attention because now I was trying to figure out who she was talking on the phone with.

It's been a week since I met her new, wacko crush, and she's been real hush-hush about him ever since. I guess she got the hint that I didn't exactly approve.

She also has been acting really strange lately; making odd phone calls and never saying who they were to, telling me to just go home after school, coming home really late, and taking her motorcycle instead of her car. When I brought this up last night, she brushed it off as having to take on new patients and the car was giving her a hard time.

Of course I had a hard time believing her, but never really pressed the subject. I knew that she was smart enough to keep herself out of trouble.

Suddenly, I heard the door to her room slam shut again, and quickly looked up to see her coming out back into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, using the bottle opener on the counter to open it up.

Harleen only drank when she was really stressed, which means she drinks a lot. Not like alcoholic a lot, but enough for me to say she enjoys a beer every night.

I paused my show and slowly, as if not to startle her, made my way towards the kitchen.

"Hey Harls," She snapped her head in my direction. She had put her glasses back on when I wasn't paying attention. "Is everything okay?"

The annoyance seemed to melt off her face and replaced with a tight lipped smile. She was faking the smile but I wasn't about to call her out on it.

I stuck out my elbow for her to grab, and once she did, she let go so I could stick out mine. She grabbed it with a chuckle, squeezing before she let go.

This was a handshake we developed when I was three years old, crying because it was raining out and my mom wouldn't let me play. Last time it was raining, I jumped in a puddle with another kid and sent her to the hospital. I didn't understand that electricity and water didn't mix well.

Mom had noticed that my frizzy hair was sticking up and I was twitching, which were two classic signs that I was almost completely charged.

Twelve year old Harleen came to the rescue, crouching down in front of me and sticking out her rubber rain coat clad elbow, asking me to hold it. It made me laugh, and she pulled away to grab mine, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Alish. Did you finish your homework? And what about your charge, did you get rid of that?" I was never one to fall for a quick topic change.

"I always do. Who were you on the phone with?" I said, quickly making my way back to the original topic. Although I was almost certain she would lie about it, I figured asking never hurt anybody.

"Just someone from Arkham." _Liar._ "Hey why'd you pause Dance Moms? You wait a week for this show."

Again with the topic change. Man, she is so predictable.

Just as I was about to answer, the familiar opening to _Come On Eileen_ began playing from our radio.

"Harls, it's your song!" I exclaimed, running over to the stereo to turn up the volume and beginning to dance around her. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, but remained still while taking another sip of her drink.

"Don't leave me hanging!" I said in between obnoxiously singing along and dancing, "The best parts coming!"

Right as I predicted, the chorus came blasting the speakers. "Come on, Harleen!" I sang, changing the name in the song and causing her to throw her head back and laugh.

"Oh, I swear what he means," singing this, I grabbed the beer out of her hand and placed it on the counter. I grabbed her two hands in mine and began spinning us around.

She laughed the entire time, yelling out the words along with me. I was laughing too, the biggest smile plastered on my face.

It's times like this that remind me of when we were younger. When my mom and our dad would sit back and watch Harls carry me around and make me dance to whatever song was on the radio at the time.

We let go of each other's hands, dancing now on our own.

Because I was too busy giggling and spinning around to notice my surroundings, I bumped into the counter and knocked off the file resting on top.

"Sorry!" I said, immediately stopping my dance moves to pick it up. Harleen turned around, the smile on her face vanishing when she saw the papers I was picking up.

"Wait!" She called, implying for me to stop, but it was too late. I had seen most of the papers on the ground, and knew why she didn't want me to see them.

The papers were all the Joker's documents and then some. There were scraps of paper with 'H J' drawn in a heart, the name 'Harley Quinn' scrawled across in cursive, 'Puddin' with hearts drawn around it, and many more incorporating her name with the Joker's.

There was a flyer on top for Gotham's Gun Shop, with some machine guns circled with red ink.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say as I looked blankly at the papers sprawled in front of me. She quickly got down on her knees and gathered up the documents and shoved them back into the folder.

 _What was going on?_

This seemed like more than just a little crush. Harleen was obsessed with this guy. And why the h*ll was she looking for machine guns?

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." I muttered, the song still blasting in the background.

And just like that the Quinzel dance party was over.

 _Next Day_

"Miss Quinzel?" I looked up from my math test towards my teacher who was holding a slip recently given to her by the office TA. "You are needed in the front office."

I shyly got out of my seat, pulling down on my uniform plaid skirt so it came down to mid-thigh like it was supposed to.

Some students looked over the shoulders at me curiously, but many were too preoccupied with the current geometry test to pay me any mind.

I grabbed the pass from my teacher and made my way out of the classroom and towards the office, trying to figure out what I had done this time to get sent to the office.

Was it the fact that I shocked Carrie Joiner during P.E.? For all the know it was an accident, but really it's because the witch couldn't be half bothered to pass me the ball during pickup basketball.

Maybe it was for blowing out the power in the girls bathroom last week when four girls were hogging the mirrors by the sinks to check their hair when I needed to wash my hands. And they can't exactly check their hair when the lights are out, can they?

Who am I kidding? It was probably for ditching last week when I went to meet Harleen's crush turned Joker. I was surprised I hadn't been called in earlier.

Whatever it was, I walked through the doors of the front office ready to await my punishment, which would no doubt be a stern lecture from our Vice Principal Smith and the threat of being expelled.

"Hey Debra." I greeted the school secretary. I rested my forearms against the counter about her desk and leaned forward. "What am I in for?"

The nice elderly woman would usually respond with a sympathetic giggle or a light-hearted roll of the eyes, but today her face more solemn. In fact, she bared striking resemblance to the bearer of bad news. And trust me, I've seen plenty of people with that same resemblance in my lifetime.

"Hello, Alisha." She greeted, same solemn look still there, "The police are here to have a quick word with you." She nodded towards the other side of the office, and my attention snapped immediately to where she was indicating to look.

Sure enough, there stood four men each wearing the famous Gotham City Police Department uniform. In all honestly, I have no clue what I have done, recently, that warranted a chat from the police.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, convincing myself that it was probably some misunderstanding that brought them here.

"Ah, Chief Bock!" I called out, pushing myself away from the counter and walking towards the four men, "And what do I owe the pleasure of getting a visit from you fine gentlemen?"

I had become somewhat well acquainted with the chief of police a few years back, right in the midst of my parents murder case. Or, I should say, my parents _cold_ murder case, since they had never found the murderer and Harleen, only being 18, didn't have the money to keep hiring lawyers.

"Miss Quinzel," He greeted, "there has been a disturbance down at Arkham and we need to ask you a few questions."

"Disturbance?" I could feel my heart begin to race faster, "What kind of disturbance? Is Harleen okay?"

"There was a shooting led by Joker and his goons." He answered. My eyes grew wide and I could feel my stomach begin to churn.

"And Harleen?" I sputtered out, concerned that they didn't answer this question before, "Is Harleen okay?"

"That's why we need to ask you some questions. Harleen seems to have been an accomplice. We think that she was the one to provide the Joker with his guns."

 _The flyer from last night._

"Where is she?" I asked, beginning to get frustrated that they were dancing around the facts.

"We don't know." Chief Bock responded gruffly, "We are assuming she went with him."

Oh God Harleen, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Have you heard your sister make any calls lately? Anything that would make you think that she could do this?"

The phone call from last night, could the 'things' she was asking for be the machine guns? Was this girl really my sister or did she get possessed by some exorcist type thing?

"No." I snapped, crossing my arms out in front of me, "And if you're going to question me, doesn't that mean I get a lawyer?"

The four men chuckled, clearly not taking me seriously. Why would they? I'm just some fourteen year old brat to them.

"Sure," Bock said with a chuckle, "But first, let's get you home. You're gonna need to pack if you're going to want to make your new place comfortable."

"New place?"

"Yeah, you know, Gotham's Home for Homeless youth." When he saw the confused look on my face, he just laughed, "What, you didn't think we'd let you go home with an accomplice to mass murder, did you? And that's if we find her."

Before they could even finish laughing, I blew out the electricity in the school building, causing all the lights to turn off.

I ran out of the building before the even knew what hit them, making my way home.

But it was hard to see when my eyes were flooding.

 **Thank you all so much for all your reads, follows, favorites, and reviews! I was shocked when I saw how many of you there were, and honestly am so excited that you guys are reading.**

 **What did you guys think of the chapter?**

 **What do you think I should add, and how do you think I can improve?**

 **What's your favorite part of the story so far?**

 **What is your opinion of Alisha?**

 **Your feedback means everything to me, and I really appreciate it! Thank you all again for taking time to read this. I love you guys!**

 **-Rosie**


	4. Read it and Weep

"You read it, you buy it." A greasy, ponytailed, old flannel shirt garbed clerk broke my focus from the newspaper article I was reading, bringing my full attention towards him.

"And any reason why you're wearing sunglasses inside? And that damn beanie," He let out a low whistle and shook his head, "Sweetheart, it's about ninety degrees outside."

It had been almost a full day since the incident at Arkham, and it littered all of Gotham's newspapers and magazines. In fact, Mr. Ponytail just interrupted my reading of _Gotham Inquirer_ 's front page interpretation of the incident.

Everyone was questioning why the "pretty psychiatrist turned bad" and decided to help the Joker escape.

The other less popular question asked about the whereabouts of her little sister, hence my shabby disguise. You know, because shoving my hair up in a beanie and slapping on a pair of sunglasses was the best I could do. My school picture from this school year was posted next to missing persons, which had the GCPD phone number under "contact if seen".

Thankfully, my escape plan bought me about thirty minutes to get to my apartment and pack up my things before the police would be able to get my address and come to get me. I spent the night in the subway station bathroom, thankfully getting rid of my charge by powering the subways for a few hours.

"Uh, sorry." I said, putting down the newspaper and picking up my satchel, getting ready to leave the corner store.

"Wait," The clerk said, stopping me before I left the store. "You can keep reading the damn newspaper kid, I was just messing with you."

"Oh ok," I spoke out slowly, confused but picking up the newspaper again regardless. I gave him a sideways glance before reading where I had left off.

"Why aren't you in school?"

I let out a quiet, but annoyed sigh. So this is what it's going to be like?

Is reading one stupid article too much to ask?

"Oh, we got let out early. There was a big rat infe-"

"No, no it didn't, kid." The guy cut me off and shook his head, "My daughter goes to your school and if it got canceled they would have called me." He pointed towards himself as if to further prove his point.

"Oh yeah?" I retorted, putting the newspaper once again back on its rack and crossing my arms in front of my chest, "How do you know what school I go to?"

He looked at me, then down at my uniform, then back towards my face. The look on his face screamed 'you're kidding me, right?'

"Oh." I muttered, embarrassed, uncrossing my arms and clasping my hands in front of me. During my rush to pack, I had remember to grab pajamas, a certain change of clothes that I couldn't dress in quite yet, the sunglasses, beanie, and my toothbrush. So of course the only thing I could wear today was my uniform.

"So why don't you tell me why you're here and haven't left town yet?" I quirked an eyebrow, pretending I had no idea what he was talking about when in actuality I was panicking, trying to figure out how he saw through my disguise.

"C'mon Alisha, there's only one kid in this town hiding from the police." He stated, "And I'm guessing you're about…" He paused, glancing down at the newspaper he was reading, "5'5? And 135 pounds?"

"What is this, the fair?" I scoffed, "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I think I might be able to help you find something you've lost."

I looked at him curiously, and then quickly glanced around the store to ensure I was still the only customer inside. Once I confirmed that I was, I approached his counter.

"Oh yeah? Help me find what?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about." He said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "And your first clue to her whereabouts on on this here scrap of paper."

He held it between two fingers, waving it slightly as if to mock me. When I reached out to pluck it from his hands, he pulled it out of my reach.

"Hold up, hot pants." He smirked, causing me to roll my eyes. "There's some steps you need to follow if you want this address."

I put my arm down against the counter in defeat, waving my hand for him to continue.

"When you get there, you say you're interested in purchasing." I waited for him to finish his statement, but he kept quiet.

I let out a more audible, annoyed sigh before asking "Purchase what?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes before answering with, "Think about it kid, what does the joker specialize in? Y'know, in terms of purchasing."

I looked at him, mouth slightly agape. I shook my head and shrugged. "No clue, man, couldn't you just tell me?"

"Damn, you're really naive, aren't you?" I glared at him, not exactly appreciating being called naive by a man who continued to dance around my questions. "Drugs, kid. You ask for drugs."

"Oh." I muttered, looking down. Okay, there was no way I would have known that. The only thing I've known the Joker for doing is causing chaos and robbing banks. Or and I guess kidnapping my sister, but that's about it.

"You got that kid? And after you do that, whoever you talk to should lead you right to what you're looking for."

"And how am I supposed to trust you?" I questioned, seriously wondering what my next move would be.

"What other choice do you got kid?" He asked, chuckling at me.

With that, I gave him one last questioning look before grabbing the note out of his hand and running out of the store. The ring of bell on the door and his "Good luck!" were the last things I heard before racing back to the subway station.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for all the favorites and follows, and I want to thank theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D and sanaa11 for your reviews! It means a lot to get your feedback so thank you for taking time to comment on my story! :)**

 **ALSO quick question! I have four chapters after this one written and ready to post and am hoping to write at least two more this week, but still have many more to write before this story is finished. Although I have an outline for each of the future chapters, I am leaving for college this Sunday and don't know how much time I will have to write.**

 **Would you guys rather me post all my chapters I have done all at once and then have maybe two weeks (estimated time) before new content, or would you want me to post maybe two chapters a week so there is no extended period of time between posting? Please leave me a comment telling me which you would prefer. (also I just saw that I had guest reviews disabled. I have fixed it now so anyone can review :) )**

 **I love you guys! Thanks again for all the support and reads!**

 **-Rosie**


	5. Don't Touch Me, I'm a Real Live Wire

**A/N: Hey guys! Since it seems most of you wanted the chapters posted quickly, I'm going to be posting a chapter once a day this week until I've got you all caught up! Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **sanaa11: It will be explained in this chapter :) i read it back one more time and realized how confusing that was haha**

 **Enjoy guys!** **Get ready for more Joker!**

I looked at myself in the subway bathroom's grimy mirror. Black spandex shorts, a black long sleeve shirt, knee pads and combat boots was my makeshift superhero costume. The beanie on my head, which was normally folded at the brim, was folded down to reveal the two eye-holes I had cut out along with _live wire_ written on across the front.

My mom had sewn that on for me years ago, for my seventh birthday. It was my nickname in my family, and I remember being so upset when I first got it because it was too big.

I traced my fingers against the stitched words, letting out a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was keeping in.

I folded the brim back up, covering up the words once again.

I reached down and grabbed a jacket out of my backpack. The back had the word "electrisha" sewn into it. It was a name I had given my future superhero persona when I was younger. The only person I had ever told was Harleen.

I smiled fondly at the memory of her giving this to me last year for Christmas, and how we both laughed so hard we couldn't breathe.

I took one more deep breathe, shoving the jacket back into my backpack, zipping it up and putting it over my shoulders. I grabbed the straps, staring at my reflection. Once I had worked up the courage, I nodded at my reflection and began walking out of the bathroom.

I looked up the address on my phone earlier began heading towards the direction it told me to go.

Little did I know this would be the worst decision of my life.

I had very rarely been to the East End of Gotham City before, and actually made it a point not to venture over here unless absolutely necessary.

It was known for hosting Gotham's worst criminals, having a high crime rate, and poverty.

The knot in my stomach grew larger and larger the more I walked. I had already been walking for about an hour, not realizing how far this address would actually be.

Yeah, my phone estimated how long it would take me, I just never _actually_ read that until about a half hour in.

Glancing down at my phone, I saw that I only had about two blocks left until I made it to the desired location.

It was too late to turn back now, but I seriously considered it on more than one occasion. The people around here weren't the most inviting, and after being yelled at by a homeless man and given threatening looks from countless passersby, I was definitely questioning my decision.

I took another turn where my phone had directed me, and I was informed that my destination would be on my right.

Walking down the street, I saw various tall, shabby buildings surrounded by small, run-down houses.

My phone beeped once more, and it told me that I had arrived. I locked my phone and put it in my back pocket, taking yet another deep breath in order to calm my nerves. It did nothing.

With shaky legs, I began to walk towards this house. The lawn was completely dead, and one of the front windows had not glass but was covered with a trash bag.

Yep, this was a terrible idea.

Nevertheless, I made it to the front door, my heart beating out of my chest, and knocked. I stood there, knees quivering, and waited.

When a few seconds passed with no response, I quickly looked back over my shoulder towards the street, then back towards the door to knock again.

This time, someone answered right away.

Startled, I stepped back, heart beating faster than ever. The knot in my stomach got so tight it was painful.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." A man, a younger man responded. He looked tired, and was holding a beer in his right hand. "What are you like, trying to sell me girl scout cookies or something?"

"Uh, no…" I trailed off, grabbing the paper out of my pocket to make sure I had the right address.

"No? Well what the hell do you want?" He snapped, making me take one more step back.

"Uh…" I looked, and it was the right house. "Someone said I would be able to make a purchase from you?"

I mentally slapped myself, already messing up. That's not how the clerk told me to ask.

"A purchase?" The guy asked, a bit shocked. "You want to make 'a purchase'?"

I nodded, and he continued to stare at me dumbfounded.

"How old are you?"

"Uh." How old sure I say I am? How old do I look? "Eighteen." Yeah sure, Alisha, he'd totally buy that.

He looked me up and down, raising an eyebrow at me. I knew he was thinking 'you're kidding me right?' and since that was the second person today I had yet to fool, I knew I needed to step up my game.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p', and mentally slapping myself yet again. Adults don't pop the 'p'. And for some reason that sounded dirty, which is exactly what a fourteen year old would think. Which might be because I am in fact fourteen.

I'm so out of my element.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Alisha." I answered quickly, and then had an inward debate over whether or not I should have given him my real name.

Again, so out of my element.

Suddenly, something in the guy's head clicked because he looked like he realized something. "Oh! Oh, okay yeah I'll bring you back."

He walked out of his house, telling me to follow him. He walked around the side, opening a gate that led us to his back yard.

"What's up with the knee pads, kid?" He asked as he opened the gate.

"Uh…" I scrambled my brain trying to think of a good lie. "I just got out of volleyball practice." That wasn't a total lie, considering I was actually on my school volleyball team. Well, until I ended up frying the ball when it was my turn to serve and I didn't realize that I was pretty charged.

He looked back at me, giving me a mixed look of confusion and annoyance. What, were eighteen year olds not allowed to play volleyball? Or was it that I was supposed to be here buying drugs?

What was I really doing here anyway? That guy just said he knew what I was looking for, and how could I know that Harleen was here? I didn't even really had a plan. All I knew was that I was charged enough to knock out the lights and taze anyone who would try and pull something.

This was a terrible idea.

He led me into his backyard, another building was placed back here. We began walking towards it, and I wondered why there wasn't a fence separating the two.

But maybe it was this fine samaritan's building. What was this guy's name again?

He opened it's back door, which was kind of like a sliding barn door. He gestured for me to walk in, and I did so cautiously.

Inside, there were about twenty men. Some were wearing odd masks like a panda head or one that resembled Batman. Others were just dressed in suits, relaxing by the bar or playing pool. One thing I definitely did not see was my sister.

God, I am so stupid.

Someone looked over at me, and then the guy who had brought me in.

"Geeves, who is that?" He asked. He looked to be the guy in charge since he was the only one with a serious look on his face. He also seemed to be looking over some papers that had God-knows-what written on them.

"Alisha." He replied with a smirk. "The one boss has been looking for...She is the one boss is looking for, right Frost?"

God, Alisha, what the hell did you get yourself into?

The man, who I'm assuming in Frost, nodded. "Ah. So she took the bait." He looked over at me, giving me a smile that was filled with anything but innocence. "We had people stationed all over town to find you, sweetheart."

And I took that as my cue to go.

"I actually have someplace to be…" I stuttered, pulling down the brim of my beanie over my eyes and making a dash for the door, attempting to blow out this place's power. Before I could however, I was grabbed by the same guy who brought me in here.

"Get off me!" I yelled out, shocking him as I did. He yelled out in pain, falling to the ground, and taking me down with him. "You little bitch!"

He loosened his grip, but before I could fully escape him and make my escape, I was picked up from the waist and thrown down on the bar counter. I yelled out, a pain erupting in my back from being slammed down on hard wood.

I recognized the man as that Frost guy, and as he grabbed my throat to keep me down, I took a hold of his wrists and tazed him as much as I could without killing him.

He groaned and fell off of me, landing on the ground and continuing to convulse. I sat up, but yet again was ridden of my escape plan when another pair of hands wrapped around my throat and pushed me back down.

I looked up at the culprit, and saw a familiar set of silver teeth and I kept looking up until saw that familiar _damaged_ tattoo and green hair.

Oh course it was the fricken Joker.

Despite the wide smile on his face, his eyes made it clear that he wasn't exactly thrilled with me.

"Oh Lisha, Lisha, Lisha." He laughed, a blood curdling, haunting laugh that I never want to hear again, "Bad baby trying to escape?"

"Let me go!" I managed to gasp out, his hold on my neck cutting off my air ways. I tried to shock him, but he looked unperturbed. I managed to look down enough to see he was wearing rubber gloves.

"Baby doesn't know electricity can't go through rubber?" He mocked, laughing again and sending a chill down my spine, similar to when you hear nails on a chalk board.

He eased his grip on my neck ever so slightly, enough for me to choke out, "Don't call me that, you freak."

His smile disappeared for a second, before he lifted me up from the table and slammed me back down, a shooting pain coming from the back of my head.

I yelled out, squeezing my eyes shut from the pain. Note to self, don't piss off the psychotic clown.

"Tread lightly, sweetheart." His smile was back, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Oh yeah?" I coughed out, "Because I could fry you in a second. You're just crazy."

He growled, leaning in close. He pressed his lips against my ear, and I tried to pull away but given my current position I found this to be rather difficult.

"I think we already established that you really can't do that, _baby_." And with that he pulled away, looking across the room.

"You!" He called out, removing one hand from my neck to point at some random man, "Bring me that." And then he pointed at whatever 'that' was.

I heard something being rolled over, and I managed to lift my head ever so slightly to see what it was.

My eyes probably tripled in size, probably like a cartoon, when I saw a tattoo gun and inks on a rolling table being brought over.

"Ahhh." He said, grabbed the gun and turning it on. The buzzing made my stomach turn, and I immediately began fighting against his grip.

"Nah uh uh." He tisked, bringing the gun towards my check, right below my left eye. "Behave, or this is going to hurt…" He paused, " _more_."

I yelled out and turned my face to the side, pushing as far as I could against the table to get away from him. But it was no use.

"Now," He stated gleefully, "Whatever am I going to put on my _live wire_."

I would freak out over how he knew my childhood nickname, but I had more pressing matters to be preoccupied with.

"Oh, I know!" He cheered, bringing the gun towards my cheek and starting to draw. I screamed, trying to move away again. He growled at me to hold still, and I figured listening to him would at least make him finish faster.

It felt like being stung by bees, and sometimes it felt like the skin was tearing off. My eyes filled with tears from the pain, and I tried to fill my mind with anything else to get it to stop.

Finally, the buzzing stopped and he dropped the tattoo gun. "Looks perfect." He stated, pressing his lips harshly right on top of the new tattoo, causing a shooting pain to erupt all over again. I yelped, snapping my face to the side quickly.

"Now…" He reached to his side with the same hand he used to tattoo me, the other still keeping its hold on my neck. He pulled a gun out of his holster, a gun I hadn't had the time to notice before and held it up towards me.

"Nighty night."

That's it. I'm going to die.

Right as my life began to flash before my eyes, he twisted the gun in his hand so the butt of it was facing me. He brought it down so hard that when it hit the side of my face, I knocked out.

And all I could see was black.


	6. Harley Quinn, Nice to Meetcha!

I can't tell you what woke me up, but all I can say is that I wish it never had.

I came to with a jolt, barely taking in my surroundings for my beanie had been twisted in such a way that the eyeholes were slightly off place, giving me limited room to see. I tried moving my nose and shaking my head to get in back in its desired position, but that came to no avail.

"Rats." I mumbled, somehow making light of a very bad situation. "Shit shit shit." That's more like it.

I knew for a fact that I was completely out of charge, and was confused by that fact considering I, firstly, did not use enough of my powers the night before to drain myself, and secondly, would have been at least somewhat recharged by now considering some time had passed.

However, I could feel that I was strapped down onto a wooden chair. My arms were bound down by my sides, and my feet to the legs of the chair slightly off of the ground. Whoever had tied me up knew about my powers well enough, and had knowledge of how to stop it.

I could not rub my hands together or my feet on the ground to create charge, and wood was a known electric insulator and wouldn't allow currents to get through.

I was virtually powerless.

I tried as hard as I could to see the room around me, but my current beanie placement made it extremely difficult. I was able to see a small, metal table placed right in front of me, but just out of reach.

So whoever did this must have a sense of humor. They must be some kind of...joker.

Ok, this is no time for jokes.

Get it?

But seriously...

An eerie, bone-chilling, familiar laugh caused my head to snap forward with a start. It was the same laugh I had heard multiple times...earlier? Yesterday? How much time had gone by?

The remembrance of these events brought my attention momentarily to the pain in the side of my head where I was hit, and the sting in my cheek where I had been given a tattoo.

 _Holy shit, he gave me a tattoo._

Before I could think too much on the matter, my attention was quickly diverted when someone spoke.

"Oh, you are awake just in time for the fun to start." The oh-so familiar voice rang out.

I tried to get a better look at him, but he was, I'm assuming, standing right near where my beanie was covering.

"Can't see? Well, that's just no fun." His voice sounded close by, much closer than it had moments ago. "Let's fix that for ya."

Right as he said this, I felt a hand grip the top of my head and pull of the beanie, leaving my face completely exposed.

I looked down at my lap, fear completely overwhelming me. My heart felt like it would beat out of my chest while my stomach seemed as though it was made out of ice. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"It's good to see you!" He cheered, grabbing my chin roughly and making me look right at him. His shirt was off, but he was wearing, amusingly, batman leggings underneath stars and stripes basketball shorts.

"Yeah, thanks for the invite." I responded snidely. His grip on my chin tightened, as if warning me that if I didn't act properly something bad would happen. His smile remained on his face, but his eyes held no emotion. At least none that I could put a finger on.

"What's your name?" He spat out, confusing me further. Maybe he didn't remember me? Though he made a point last time to say my name, or a variation of it, multiple times. And there was a plan to get me to that location, but I shouldn't really question the insane.

"Alisha." I mumbled. His smile disappeared, and he responded with a growl, sending my heart rate nearly over the edge. Did I piss him off? And, if so, how?

"Oh, I don't think so baby." He sneered, "Sissy told me you went by something different."

 _So she is here._

"Electrisha?"

If he wasn't still keeping such a tight hold on my chin, my jaw would have dropped. Harleen, in any sane sense of mind, would never tell anyone my alias.

Trying to play it cool, and make him think I wasn't scared, I scoffed and responded with, "That's not my name."

He tilted his head to the side, a grin spreading across his face and revealing his metal teeth. Bringing his hand away from my chin, he leaned in and brought his mouth right next to my ear, whispering, "It's not good to lie to me, sweetheart."

He withdrew so quickly, I didn't even see his arm raise until I felt the sharp pain of his palm connecting with my cheek.

My head snapped to the side, and my eyes widened in shock. I turned back to him, a stinging sensation now ever-present on the right side of my face, thankfully away from the fresh tattoo.

He was staring down at me, and breathing heavily with anger. I stared back at him, in fear of what he might do next.

Then suddenly, as if nothing happened at all, he smoothed back his hair and sat down at a chair I had not previously seen on the other side of the table.

"Let's get to business, shall we?" He asked, the smile back on his face. "I'm assuming you're here for dear older sister, aren't you?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to give a verbal response in case I angered him again somehow.

"Well, I am sorry to inform you that big sister is no longer with us." He spoke joyfully, as if reciting the punch line of a joke.

 _He's lying._

I knew better than to believe a joker, but, thinking on my feet, I had to make him believe that I believed him. But how would I do that and still be able to get Harleen home?

Manipulation.

"Yeah, I figured." I said, shrugging. "Wasn't really my sister anyway, just a half sister."

His eyes widened slightly, "Oh?" He said, putting his elbows on the table and intertwining his finger together to rest his chin on them. He leaned forward slightly, acting as if he was intrigued.

"Yeah, and you know she was always trying to lose weight anyway." I forced out a laugh, trying to make it as believable as possible, "I bet she never looked so good!"

He threw his head back and let out his god awful laugh once again. Mine soon died down, but he was nowhere near finished. "If that's true my dear, pray do tell me why you came down. Wanted to pay me a visit?"

"She has something of mine that I need." I responded. "So if you don't mind just telling me where she is so I can get it back, I'll be out of your hair in no time."

I needed to know where she was so I could give a certain friend, a friend with wings, a tip as to where she was. And if I acted like I didn't care that she was dead, the Joker won't bother moving her to another location in fear that I would come back to get her.

And I knew batman wouldn't pass by an opportunity to throw the Joker behind bars while simultaneously saving the damsel in distress.

"Really?" He said, "What is that something that you need?"

Well, fuck.

I knew there was something in the plan I was missing.

He stared at me, waiting for my response, and when I fish mouthed looking for an answer instead of giving one, he laughed.

"I knew it." He growled, before turning around and shouting, "Boys! Bring in Dr. Quinzel."

The door to the room burst open, and I looked over awaiting my sister to walk through the door. Two men walked in first, one of them being that Frost guy, and I craned my neck to try and look around them for Harleen.

I didn't even want to think what she had been through these past few days, but I felt the excitement and anxiousness when waiting to see what state she would be in.

"Hiya!" A voice came from outside the door. I raised my eyebrows, confusion overcoming me. That was no doubt my sister's voice, but the peppy tone and happy salutation was very out of character, especially considering our current situation.

I was even more confused when she walked through the door.

A wide smile was plastered on her face, and her arms were spread wide as if she were making some grand entrance.

Her glasses were gone, her hair was bleached, and she was wearing some god-awful, jester-like costume.

And, God, she was so _pale._

The wide smile never left her face as she swooped down low to take a dramatic bow, springing back up immediately and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

She was acting like some whacked out child, giggling like crazy as if this entire situation was funny to her.

"What did you do to her?" I rasped out, a look of horror present as I took in her appearance.

"Like I said," He growled out, "Harleen's not here anymore." He looked away from me and towards Harleen, his demonic, wide smile plastered on his face. "Introduce yourself, baby."

I could feel Frost untying the ropes that bound me to the chair, and as soon as I felt myself let free, I hurried over to her.

She smiled, sticking out her hand for me to shake. "Harley Quinn, nice to meetcha!"

I stopped in my tracks, giving her an appalled look. "Harley Quinn? What, like harlequin?" I seethed, snapping my attention back towards Joker, "Like the clown?"

"Puddin', this girl ain't taking my hand." She snapped, arm still extended out as she looked around me towards the joker.

"Puddin'?" I snapped, whirling back towards her, "Harls, it's me." I placed my hands on my chest, "It's me Alisha, remember?"

She quirked her head to the side, confusion written on her face.

"I'm your sister!" I choked out, feeling tears build up but blinking them away. "What's wrong with her?" My voice cracked, and I felt myself losing the ability to hold back my emotion.

"I don't have no sister." She shook her head, that ignorant smile still plastered on, "You got the wrong girl, sweetheart."

"Harls, please." I said in defeat, voice cracking yet again, "Please you're my best friend, you have to remember me."

When I heard his disgusting laugh again, I turned back towards him, anger bubbling in my chest. He was still sitting in the chair but turned so it was facing us. He waved his finger, indicating for me to come towards him.

I stomped over, glaring, but I knew my red, watery eyes would make this look anything but threatening.

I stood in front of him, and he grabbed me by my waist to pull me in closer. I squirmed, trying to break his grip but he just clamped down tighter.

He peered around me, back towards Harleen. "You don't remember your baby sister, pumpkin? You two were as thick as thieves." I glared down at him as he smiled back up at me, giving me a wink that made me want to hurl.

"So she is my sister?" She asked with disgusting cheerleader-like peppiness, "Well, if you say so Puddin'."

So, she believes him but not me? Not gonna lie, that felt a bit like a slap in the face.

I felt myself being pulled in closer, and was eventually made to sit on his lap, straddling him. I gave out a disgusted grunt, pulling away but was pushed closer just as fast.

He growled "Behave." right in my ear, pulling away to give us a few inches of space. Harls walked towards us, sitting down on the table and watching our interaction closely.

"Guess what, baby. You work," He dug his finger in my chest, pressing hard enough to leave a bruise, "For me now." He removed his finger from my chest and pointed towards himself.

"Oh yeah?" I snapped, ready to smart mouth him, "Who says I'm gonna stay?" I glanced towards Harleen, the lump in my throat growing as I said "You have nothing here I need, anymore."

"Really? Because if you go you won't be able to see dear old sissy ever again," His smile grew, "And where are you going to go now? No one's going to care about you, Lishie."

He made a point. I didn't exactly have anywhere to go, except back to that subway station and it was only a matter of time before that hiding spot would be found.

"Besides, we would just find you anyway." I turned my head back towards him. He placed his hands on either side of my face, pulling himself closer, "I think you're going to be my new favorite toy." He threw his head back and laughed, "I always wanted my own little lightning bolt."

I tried to pull back but he held me in place.

"Frost!" He called out, still staring me in the eye. "Show Miss Electrisha to her room. We start training tomorrow."

 **So what do you guys think is going to happen now? Let me know what you thought or what you would like to see happen in this story in the reviews.**

 **What's your favorite part so far?**

 **What do you think of Alisha/Electrisha?**

 **What could I improve on?**

 **Thank you guys so much for the continued support through your follows/favorites/reviews! It means the world to me to know there's people out there reading this lol**

 **Get ready for another chapter tomorrow!**

 **-Rosie**


	7. I Got Stamina

**A/N: WARNING: not everything in here is canon! There is more mentions of the Teen Titans, and it is solely to make Alisha's background more interesting, not to remain 100% true to the comics or cartoon.**

 **Also, every subject change is indicated with the first word being** ** _BOLDED AND ITALIZED_**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 _ **3rd POV**_

Everything was hard for Alisha.

Be it either training or her sister, she was finding it difficult adjusting to both.

She gained a tougher exterior, becoming more villain than person, more Electrisha than Alisha. Electrisha was no longer a superhero, but now a person forced to inflict pain on others; the joker's favorite weapon.

 _ **The**_ training with Mistah J was brutal. The physical stuff was bad enough, with constant work out routines and strict diets she had to endure.

Some good came out of it, like learning that chewing gum would help her keep control of her currents, no longer needing to pass them on with the threat of blowing a fuse lingering over head. Or that she could charge faster by rubbing her hands together or feet along the ground if she did perchance lose charge.

She didn't even know how J knew this stuff. She didn't really want to know either.

But with the good came the bad, and J made it worse with his set of rules, each he took more seriously than the last.

 _Rule Number One: look into the eyes of your victims, it reminds them who holds power._

"Again." He growled out, standing in the corner of the room with his arms folded across his chest. He stared intently at the scene, looking for any mistake she could make.

Electrisha breathed out, grabbing the homeless man they had picked up off the street one more time by his throat. He was strapped down against a chair, completely helpless.

He looked into her eyes, silently pleading with her to stop. He couldn't say anything because they taped his mouth shut.

She glanced down at him, a look of sympathy, and stared at the wall behind him as she let out the rest of her charge, completely frying the innocent man.

"You didn't _look_ into his _eyes."_ The Joker hissed, pushing himself off the wall and making his way over to her.

"Yes, I did." She shot back, turning around defensively. He growled, grabbing her by her forearm and dragging her out of the room, yelling at one of the henchmen to clean up the mess.

She spent the next few weeks nursing three broken ribs.

 _Rule Number Two: Cleanliness is next to godliness._

He hated messes. Absolutely despised them. Alisha became aware of this pretty early on.

Joker, while making chaos was one of his favorite activities to partake in, preferred to inflict it upon others.

He expected his home to be in top condition, mostly so he could flaunt his riches and style while hiding plans for future destruction. Because what fun would chaos be if it weren't a surprise?

J routinely did room checks, at least once a week. He raided through her drawers, disheveled her belongings, and tore through her closet, looking for anything that might raise some suspicion that she was plotting against him or planning her and Harley's escape.

He never found anything in that sense, but whenever he found a piece of clothing out of place or maybe a food wrapper she hadn't had the chance to throw away, he'd pick it up and tauntly say "Oooh lookie here…" He swing it back and forth, staring directly at her, "guess who doesn't get to eat today?"

"J, I was about to put it away, I promise. I just didn't get-"

"Daddy doesn't like excuses, baby." He'd say as he pushed her against a wall, getting her out of his way so he could storm out of the room.

 _Rule Number Three: no crying_

This was the rule Alisha took the longest to adjust to. She had never been a cry baby by any stretch, but dealing with a psychopath constantly belittling and abusing her while dealing with her sister not being all there, she was known to shed a few tears.

This was mostly done in the privacy of her room where no one could hear her, except for one occurrence that ridded her of crying all together.

One day, J brought Electrisha with him to deal with a daft business partner who was three days late paying J back.

And if there's one thing you never do, it's be late on your payments to the Joker.

Two hours in and the man was gurgling on his own blood, burn makes from where she shocked him covering his face and neck, his hair nearly all fried off. She didn't trust herself to look below the shoulders towards the intestines hanging out of his abdomen because she knew she would vomit.

The tears spilled down her cheeks when the guy begged one last time, not for himself, but for his family. He had children at home and they didn't deserve to grow up without a dad.

Alisha wondered if her dad pleaded the same thing before he died.

But all J did was laugh, pull out his gun and shoot the guy in the forehead. The man slumped out of his seat and hit the floor, laying lifeless in his own pool of blood.

"Clean this up." Joker growled to the two henchmen by the door, and then stalked over towards Electrisha.

She was quick to wipe the tears from her face, but he had already seen.

He grabbed her tightly by the ear, causing her to yelp in pain and grab his wrists to pry him off her, but it was to no avail. He growled and brought her in closer so their faces were inches apart.

"Baby gonna cry?" He mocked, pouting to taunt her. It was gone quickly and replaced with a sneer, "You cry again and I'll skin you alive. Got it?"

She nodded quickly, and he dragged her out of the room by the ear. He threw her in one of the closets in the hallway, locking her in for three days with no food or sunlight.

 _ **Surprisingly,**_ after all her training and punishments, the kid still had some heart left in her.

Electrisha often tried to help people during heists when no one was around to see her. She would inform them of the exit and make it look as though they had escaped before she got there, often having to face the harmful repercussions dealt by the Joker himself.

"Ok, if you guys hurry through that door, most of you will be fine." A loud bang erupted in the next room, and she knew he was coming.

"Shit." She muttered, looking over her shoulder then back towards the group of scared bankers. "Ok I'm going to need to kill like five of you if any of you want to live."

 _ **She**_ had only gone against the Joker once during her time with him, and it was when she had joined the Teen Titans at the age of 15.

Convinced to join by Amanda Waller, who surprisingly agreed to keep her secret, she was a part of the team for a 8 months until he found out.

Waller knew that Alisha had good left in her since she was informed that Alisha had only worked with the Joker for her sister. Waller threatened to arrest Harley and lock her someplace where Alisha could never find her, so she joined.

She avoided all press, only worked with them when the Joker and Harley were out playing for extensive periods of time, and disguised herself in a different costume, one made for her by Starfire.

But of course J found out after one of the henchmen caught Alisha sneaking out one night when J wasn't there.

He put a tracker on her phone, and found her a few hours later.

It drove him over the edge, beating Robin, the one she had grown closest to, as well as herself near to death with a crowbar.

She survived, barely, but Robin wasn't so lucky. It took her a long time to gain back J and Harley's trust, but it was eventually somewhat returned.

 _ **One**_ thing that kept Alisha from having a complete mental breakdown was Frost.

No, her and Frost were not close in any way. He was the only person, besides the henchmen but they were no fun, that she was in a position of power over.

While he was generally decent to her, she treated him as her punching bag. Though she never got physical, she was known to be quite spiteful with her words.

She teased him a lot, mainly in a bratty little sister sort of way. Like saying, "Careful going outside Frosty, the sun's out." Or "Maybe you should find another job, because you need a backbone for this one."

He felt bad for the kid, and he always reminded himself of that old sticks and stones theory. The most he would do was to growl at her to "shut up", and that was only if she was grinding on his nerves while he was driving.

Sometimes she enjoyed his company, though she would never let him know it. He was almost like a brother, but she knew deep down the only reason why he would protect her is so Mr. J wouldn't lose his best weapon, and Frost wouldn't lose his job. Or his life, if J was mad enough.

 _ **Another**_ way she managed to keep a level head during her stay with the Joker was the time she got to spend with her sister. J permitted them one night a week to spend exclusively with each other. Thursdays were girls' nights, unless the Joker said otherwise, which he did more often than not. Alisha cherished these nights whenever they occurred, happily rekindling hers and Harley's friendship and sisterhood.

And while Harley took a while to get used to, Alisha could still see some Harleen left in there.

She reminded herself often that Harley was kinda like the "girls gone wild" version of Harleen, and that made things a little bit easier. She still refused to call her Harley, referring to her only by Harls or HQ. It was easier that way.

However, it was most difficult during times where Harley would forget everything.

"I love you, Lish!" Harls yelled out one night after a particularly successful heist. Electrisha had just managed to slip them out before good old b-man came out to play. Oh, and the cops.

"You know," she said, waving her finger at Electrisha and popping her gum, "you're like a sister to me."

Alisha's heart sank, and the smile immediately vanished from her face. But she was quick to cover herself, wiping the gloom off her face and forcing the smile back on.

"I am your sister." She spoke softly, "remember Harls?"

"Huh," she said, her famous Harley Quinn smile still on her face. "Oh yeah!"

However, there were times Harley would remember things from when she was Harleen. And it was those times that reminded Alisha why she was there in the first place.

"What was that song dad used to sing to us?" Harley asked one night during their weekly sleepovers. Alisha looked up from her nails, half way through painting her ring finger.

"It kinda went like..." Harley began humming, swaying back and forth as she laid on her stomach, facing her little sister.

A fond smile grew on Alisha's face, holding back how happy she felt that her sister remembered something.

"Heaven," she mumbled, memories of her early childhood rushing back to her head. "By the Talking Heads."

"I liked that one." Harley smiled, going back to her magazine article.

Or there was another occurrence that took place after Harley and Joker just came back from their own little vacation.

The sisters hadn't seen each other for two weeks, and they both ran and embraced one another in a tight hug as soon as the king and queen walked through the front door.

Harley was the first to pull away, but she stuck her elbow out, looking at Alisha expectantly. She stared at the elbow in shock, believing it almost too good to be true, which is pretty pathetic considering it was just a handshake.

When Alisha didn't grab it, Harley rolled her eyes and said, "well, you gonna take it or what?"

She chuckled, smiling softly as she grabbed it. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." Harley said, pulling her elbow out of Alisha's grasp so Alisha could stick her's out.

When Harley grabbed it, Alisha felt overcome with joy.

 _ **Alisha**_ hated the costumes. J had designed them tediously, finding some way to highlight the girls' powers while simultaneously showing the world that they belonged to him.

Their first costumes were similar. Harley had her red and black jester outfit, while Alisha's was white and black. Her's had shorts instead of going all the way down to her ankles and her hands were uncovered, so she could pass currents whenever with ease.

And although the Joker tried various styles and countless fits, Alisha has nothing on her head because her unmanageable, frizzy hair always popped it off. So instead they settled for hair clips, one a lightning bolt and one a spade, on either side of her head to keep her hair pinned back.

There were other styles along the way, like Harley switching out the hat for pigtails, the two wearing crop tops and cargo pants that held all their weapons, and the god awful corsets and lace chokers. However, the original, tight, latex suits were the most popular and often made a reappearance no matter what other styles they tried.

Alisha's least favorite, although the most comfortable, were their latest costumes.

When she turned seventeen, J placed two bags in front of the girls and ordered them to go change.

Harley grabbed the bag with an excited squeal, and took off to put it on. Alisha was a bit more reluctant, only taking off when J gave her a pointed look that said 'if you don't go change in the next three seconds, I will hurt you.'

In the confines of her room where she could pull the clothes out of the bag, her heart nearly stopped.

She pulled out a very familiar beanie, the words _live wire_ stitched in yellow on the front and the two eye holes cut out. The only difference was the back had a patch of the jokers playing card sewn in.

Putting that down and pulling the next item out of the bag, she rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated groan as she read the front of her new shirt.

It was a faded, black, baggy shirt that in yellow said _Daddy's lil' Terror._

She hated it when he called himself that, which is particularly the reason why the Joker decided put it on. She found it one of the most obnoxious and repulsive things he does, well out of the more tame things he does.

As she continued to look through the bag, she was shocked to discover the black spandex shorts, combat boots and the knee pads inside. She had no idea these were still around, thinking he had got rid of them since she hadn't seen them since the first night she got here. And that was nearly three years earlier.

There was also her 'Electrisha' jacket gifted to her from Harleen all those Christmases ago. The last Christmas she celebrated.

Underneath the 'Electrisha', which was up around the shoulder blades, were the words 'if found, please return to Mr. J'.

She would be more repulsed by the saying itself if it weren't for her confusion on the color choice, since Electrisha was in a bright yellow while the statement was in purple.

Throwing on the outfit, she ran down stairs to show Mr. J and see Harley's very similar get-up.

 _ **Alisha**_ always wanted to grow up a hero. She felt that her powers, although hard to manage, would someday come as a blessing when she would be known throughout Gotham as Electrisha the hero.

However, things don't always turn out how you want.

And she often, while staring in her reflection in the mirror at the lightning bolt tattoo J gave her the day she tried to save Harleen, wondered what she was doing there.

She could leave, join Batman or find the rest of Teen Titans and beg them to take her back. She could run someplace far away where no one, not even the Joker could find her.

But every Thursday night, when she's laying next to her sister and laughing so hard she can't breathe or grabbing each other's elbows after a successful night of chaos, Alisha remembers that it is all worth it.

She would walk through fire for her sister because she knows Harleen would have done the same for her.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's a little different in comparison to the other ones, but I thought it was more fitting in order to explain what happened over the course of years and not have to write multiple chapters haha**

 **The setting will now take place during SS, so stay tuned!**

 **Elvira Silver: Yeah i know it was pretty mean, but i think it works best for the change from Harleen to Harley, and hopefully their interactions in this chapter made up for it :) and thank you so much! I wanted to keep his as true to his original character as possible and was feeling as though I was missing the ball, so thank you for the reassurance haha**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura and sanaa11: Thank you for your continued support through your reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far :)**

 **Dakura: I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thank you!**

 **I have two more chapters after this to post, and then it might be a few weeks before I can update again :( Hopefully, I'll find plenty of time to do it when at school but I'll let you guys know once I see how my schedule works out.**

 **I love you guys!**

 **-Rosie**


	8. Your Boyfriend's no Saint

"Harls?" I called out, walking down the hallway towards the club's bathrooms. "HQ?" I tried again, but still got nothing in response.

I huffed, pulling down on my black, tight dress before stomping over towards the girl's room. Chewing on my now stale gum was keeping me from yelling out in frustration.

The closer to the bathrooms I got, the louder I could hear her crying. I sighed and stood next to the women's restroom door, rubbing my temples to relieve my headache.

"Get out of the bathroom," I pleaded, leaning against the door but waiting before I entered, "C'mon, Harls, I'm really not in the mood."

And I really wasn't considering I hadn't got much sleep the night before. Her and J, with their room being right next to mine, weren't exactly quiet about their 'nightly activities'. No matter how hard I shoved my pillow over my ears, or how much I banged on my wall to try to give them the hint to shut up, it was to no avail.

I pushed myself away from the door, getting ready to make my entrance when I realized her cries weren't coming from inside the girls' room at all.

In horror, I slowly turned around and looked to the room opposite of me; the men's room. When I took a step closer, the sound of her sobs confirmed that she was, in fact, stationed in the men's room.

I groaned in exasperation, muttering "Really Harls?" under my breathe before walking right up next to the door. I took a deep breath, looked around me quickly to make sure no one was really around, and pushed open the door.

Sure enough, there she sat on the wall opposite to the door, hiding her face and crying her eyes out.

"What are you doing?!" I scolded, quickly making my way towards her.

"Her called me a piece of meat!" She said between sobs, aggressively sniffling before letting out another wail.

"This is the guys' bathroom! Let's go!" I exclaimed, still trying to figure out why she chose this room to cry in and not, I don't know, the girls' bathroom.

She didn't respond, still crying her eyes out over something the Joker said. It wasn't uncommon for him to hurt her feelings, but she often didn't respond this dramatically.

A noise by the sinks took my attention away from her, and I saw a man washing his hands but staring directly at us, confusion and fear written across his face.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at the man. "Do you mind?" I exclaimed, and he rushed out of the room in a hurry, not bothering to dry his wet hands.

Once he was gone, I sat myself next to my sister, back pressed against the wall.

"I thought he loved me. Why would he do this?" She said, finally calming down enough to get out a full, coherent sentence.

"Well, he's not a nice man, Harls." I stated bluntly.

"How could you say that?" She turned on me defensively, "My puddin's the nicest man I know! Look at all the nice things he gives us."

"Well, he ain't exactly a saint." I muttered, pushing my uncontrollable hair out of my face and crossing my arms.

"Sure he is!" Harls exclaimed, pushing herself away from the wall and leaning away from me. "He stops Batsy all the time! He practically saves Gotham!"

"Face it, Harls," I started, closing my eyes to relieve some of my headache. "You're a certified nutso wanted in twelve states and hopelessly in love with a psychopathic clown." I wasn't about to feed into her little debate.

She scoffed defensively, falling back against the wall and crossing her arms, pouting. She was going to ignore me now that I had hurt her feelings.

Defeated, I blew a bubble from my gum, little electric bolts darting quickly across before it popped. I pulled out another piece from inside my bra, the best place for storage, and offered it to Harls. When she wouldn't budge, I sighed and stuck it back in.

Seconds later, a knock pursued on the door across the hall, and I heard Frost calling out for Harley.

"Wrong room!" I called out, adding "Idiot." under my breath. Was he deaf or something? Surely he could have heard Harls making a commotion.

Slowly the door opened, Frost peered in, confusion written on his face. I waved sarcastically, raising my eyebrows in annoyance.

He cleared his throat awkwardly before saying, "Harley, boss wants you back up front. He wants to apologize for what he said earlier."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that J didn't mean that apology. If he really did, which he never does, he would have at least come back here to say it himself. But no, his business meetings with potential partners were more important than my sister's feelings.

Harls jumped up and squealed in excitement, turning around towards me with a look of 'I told you so.'

"See?" She said, crossing her arms and lifting her chin proudly, "I told ya he loved me."

"I never said he-"

"Wait," She cut me off, leaning back down, "Your lipsticks smudged," She licked her thumb and began fixing my black lipstick that contrasted her red.

"Ick." I spat out, trying to push her hand away, but all she did was giggle and straighten herself out, skipping out of the room past Frost.

I pushed myself up, getting ready to head after her, but was stopped by Frost's hand on my forearm.

"What?" I snapped, immediately releasing myself from his grip.

"Boss wants you to deal with some customers unwilling to pay," He nodded his head towards the back part of the club, "in the back."

"Why does he find the most obnoxious people to work for him?" I mumbled as I pushed past Frost, making my way out of the room, "It's like he's trying to make my job harder."

About an hour into my 'interrogation' of this guy, which really consisted of me sending 30 milliamps of electricity through the his system every time he claimed he didn't know where the money was, and I was getting tired.

"Look, man," I said, pulling him up by the remainder of hair he had left on his head, "I want to be here just as much as you do, so can you _please_ just tell me where the money is?"

The man responded with a groan of pain, but said nothing else that could help me. "Suit yourself." I muttered, grabbing his face and bolting him again. His screamed out in pain right as the door opened, allowing the loud music to come in instead of just the constant thumping of the bass through the walls.

"What?" I called out, frustrated when I turned, frustration turning to annoyance when I saw Frost.

"You get the money yet, Electrisha?" He asked, just leaning through the door and not entering.

"What do you think?" I exclaimed, thrusting my arm in the direction of the unwilling costumer.

He was slumped over in his chair, too fried to move. "Maybe you should see the wizard, Johnny, and ask for some common sense."

"Boss wants you to hurry up." He stated gruffly, ignoring my last statement and closing the door behind him.

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the man, rubbing my hands together and saying, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Right as I was about to ask him again, I heard an oh-so familiar voice ring through out the club.

"The one!"

 _Oh my God._

"The only!"

 _Shut the fuck-_

"The infamous!"

 _UP!_

"Harley Quinn!"

What the hell is he doing this time? Knowing that the two weren't up to any good, not that they ever are, I tried to block out my anxiety and focus back on the task at hand.

"Now," I said, "Where were we?"

Right as I shocked him for the countless time, a loud bang burst through the club. Several screams were heard, but it was hard to hear over the loud thumping of the music.

I snapped my head towards the door, and then looked back at the pathetic man falling out of his seat. I shook my head and figured 'fuck it', as I ran out of the room towards the VIP area of the club.

Although I already had a feeling, I was annoyed but not surprised to find the area empty. They often forgot about me when plans didn't go the way they should have, and I was left to find my own way back home.

"Alright kid," A grating, gruff voice said to my left. I turned and confirmed that it was in fact Frost. "I gotta take you home."

I sneered in response, clearly not happy with the fact that I would spend about fifteen minutes in a car alone with Frost.

"Great." I cried, throwing my arms up dramatically, "This is just great."

"Did you clean up?"

"What do you think, Frost?!"

 **Ok this one's a little bit shorter than the others, but no worries the other's are longer and I still have two more to post before I go. I might even have time to write one more tomorrow. Also my classes don't start until the 22nd, so I'll probably have even more time to write this coming week, but no promises.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think of the story so far?**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **How do you like Electrisha/Alisha?**

 **What do you think I can improve on?**

 **Where are you guys from? (I'm from SoCal)**

 **What's your favorite tv show? (Of all time, i really love veronica mars and american horror story, but currently am binge watching nurse jackie lol)**

 **Thanks for all your support so far! I love you guys!**

 **-Rosie**


	9. Here's Veronica with the Report

" _Lisha?" A familiar voice called from the bottom of the stares. I looked up from the barbies I had been playing with, staring out the door of my bedroom in confusion._

 _The person that called out was supposed to be away at college; training with the gymnastics team and studying for their classes. Her college was 4 hours away, and she would always call in advance if she was going to come home._

" _Alisha, are you home?" She called again, letting me know she was actually there and it wasn't just my imagination._

 _I squealed in excitement, dropping the charcoaled barbie I electrocuted one time when I was too excited, and running out of my room._

" _Harls!" I shouted in excitement._

 _Curly, unruly pigtails flew around me as I bounded down the stairs. I threw myself into my eighteen-year-old sister's arms once I reached her at the bottom. She picked me up, spinning me around once and hugged me tight._

 _I buried my face in the crook of her neck, afraid that if I were to let go of her she would disappear._

 _She held my nine-year-old self close, squeezing tightly and not putting me down. I was glad I wasn't charged because I knew I would not be able to control myself and accidently shock her, which was the last thing I wanted to do._

 _I pulled away after a moment, looking her in the face. "What are you doing home, Harls? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until Thanksgiving." Thanksgiving was still weeks away._

 _It wasn't until then that I had noticed the two men dressed in police uniforms standing in our living room, only feet away from us._

" _Who are they?" I questioned, glancing at them puzzled before looking back at my sister. That's when I noticed her eyes were red and watery. I had never seen my sister cry before._

" _What's wrong, Harleen?" I asked, growing anxious, "Where are mom and dad?" I looked behind her, trying to see if they were standing there as well. When they weren't, a knot began to form in my stomach._

 _Mom had gone to pick up dad from work, but that was a long time earlier. When our neighbor, Miss Waylin, came over to watch me a few hours ago, I hadn't thought much of it and figured my parents were just stuck in traffic. But that wouldn't make sense since dad's office wasn't far from home._

 _Harleen still hadn't answered any of my questions. She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself before she began crying more._

 _Something was very wrong._

" _Dad and Linda…" She stopped herself, choking on her words with fresh tears falling from her eyes. She always called my mom Linda because her mom was someone different, who had died years before I was born._

 _Harls pulled me in close, hiding her face in my hair as I heard her begin to cry harder._

" _We're going to be okay, Alisha." She said, though she sounded more like she was reassuring herself and not me._

" _We're going to be okay."_

A loud crash from downstairs woke me up with a start. I sat up quickly, pushing my hair back and out of my face so I could see.

There was yelling, a lot of yelling, and more things crashing around. Whoever it was who pissed off J this morning was not going to live to tell the tale.

I rubbed my eyes, still groggy from being asleep, and pressed my phone laying on my nightstand.

 **12:07 p.m.**

"Shit!" I exclaimed, quietly as to not alert anyone in the hallway or rooms near mine. I was taught to wake up by 7 at the latest so I could begin training or working early.

Considering I lived with two apparent insomniacs, it was easy for them to stay out until the early hours of the morning 'working', and still be able to wake up at the crack of dawn. I, however, did not find this to be an easy task even after nearly three years of the routine.

I rushed out of bed, quickly throwing on a pair of jeans under the sweatshirt I had slept in, and putting my hair in a bun to keep it out of my face.

In the midst of me doing so, I realized something must be very wrong in order for J not to come into my room in a rampage after not waking up on time. The shouting might have been an early indication for that, if it weren't for his screaming being a normal occurrence.

I cautiously exited my room, walking curiously, and stupidly, downstairs to see what all the shouting was about.

I wasn't shocked to see the mess, with pictures torn off the wall and broken into tiny pieces, several henchmen with bullet holes through their foreheads or other fatal areas bleeding onto the floor, and pieces of furniture turned over.

I was surprised to see puddles of water across the tiled parts of the floor and through the carpets.

Just as I was about to step off the stairs, a hand grasped my arms and pulled me back, just in time for J to storm passed without giving me a second glance.

I turned to see Frost watching Joker's retreating form, and pulled my arm out of his grasp in disgust.

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically, as if expecting that I would be the one to thank him. He should know by now that I don't thank him.

I huffed and crossed my arms, leaning against the wall opposite of him.

"What's happened?" I asked, referring to J's temper tantrum.

"Batman happened." He said gruffly, looking out into the direction of another crash.

"So…?" I looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Boss had to crash his car," He said, pausing for a moment as if reluctant to tell me the next part. "Into Queen's River."

"What?" I snapped, pushing myself off the wall. Frost tried to shush me, not wanting J to hear our conversation, but I ignored him. "Was Harley in the car? Because she can't swim, he knows that."

I was beginning to panic, realizing now that I hadn't seen her at all. Did he leave her down there? That wouldn't be above him considering there were more than one occurrence where he left one or both of us behind during a heist when something went awry.

"She was in the car." He said, and held his hand when I was about to cut him off. "But we already looked in the river for her this morning and she wasn't there."

"You waited until the morning?!"

"J thought she made it home without him."

I shook my head in disbelief, angry rather than scared now that I knew she wasn't dead.

"We think Batman got her." He stated.

"So check Arkham." I snapped, feeling as though I was dealing with children who didn't know where to first look when they lost a toy. Batman always brought her to Arkham, and it would take only a few weeks at most to get her out.

"We already did." He retorted back, now annoyed with me.

"Well, where else would she be? Why didn't anyone wake me?

"We didn't want you to get in the way."

He pushed past me, making his way to the television where a few other of J's men, the ones he hadn't killed, sat stiffly watching the news. They seemed to try to stay out of the way, not knowing what else to do since they had no further instructions.

I walked over to, sitting down on the ground beside the couch. I scrambled my brain for ideas as to where she might be.

Knowing Harley, it isn't out of character to get mad at J for leaving her behind and taking off for the night. But it is out of character for her to stay away for so long, especially without saying anything to me.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check just in case, but sure enough, there was nothing.

I decided to send her a text anyway, hoping that she was just messing with us.

 _Hey harls. J's real mad and im worried so please let me know where you are or just come home._

A second later I got a buzz, and I unlocked my phone instantly, thinking she had responded.

 _ **Number disconnected. Message returned to sender.**_

Just as I read it, an announcement on the news caught my attention.

"Citizens of Gotham will be pleased to hear that a new law has been passed in order to keep our streets safe." The perky, blonde reporter said cheerfully into her microphone.

"We are here with Chief Bock, joining us today to explain the new law." The camera panned away to show the smug chief of police, and I scoffed. The cocky, son of a bitch always took credit for whatever happened in this town despite the fact that it was often the heroes, like Batman, who saved the day.

"Thanks, Veronica." He said, smirking.

 _Cocky, little bastard._

"We wanted Gotham to be a family-friendly town, and we couldn't have that we raging lunatics wandering the streets."

Grumbling and quiet protests rumbled around the room from the henchmen, but they all stopped suddenly when we were joined by another presence.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw the Joker standing next to the couch, breathing heavily as he watched the T.V.

When he made his way over, closer to where I was, I quickly stood up to get out of his way and went back behind the couch.

"We figured sending our most notorious criminals to Arkham where they have escaped numerous times is pointless, so we have sent them to a location far from our city. We teamed up with a program run by the FBI to ensure safety in towns most commonly targeted by these murderous villains."

Everyone sat still, uncomfortable and wary of the Joker getting more agitated by the second. He moved closer to the T.V., until the point where none of us could even see the screen anymore.

"And we are happy to say that one of Gotham's most notorious villains, Harley Quinn is our first to be sent to the new location. She won't be bothering our town anymore."

It panned back to the happy reporter, giddy as she announced the following, "Well, you heard it hear first, folks! Harley Quinn is long gone, too far to terrorize our beloved Gotham."

And with that, the television was sent flying, crashing against the wall and shattering into pieces.

 **I'm leaving for school tomorrow guys and I'm so nervous lol**

 **Thanks again for all the favorites and follows! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and hopefully it will get even more exciting now that the squad will finally come into play.**

 **PrettyRecklessLaura: Awesome! I've never been to Virginia that's so cool!**

 **sanaa11: thank you! that means a lot thanks for your feedback :)**

 **one more chapter that i'll post later today because i wont have time tomorrow**

 **-Rosie**


	10. It was Electric!

"I can't believe this. I fucking can't believe this." I muttered angrily as I stomped through the house, boiling with rage after coming across my latest discovery.

I was ready to report it back to J, only to find his and Harl's bedroom empty and deciding to search for him in his office.

It had been nearly three months since Harls had been taken away, and Frost and I had been on the search for her ever since. J wasn't much help, since he was kind of a wreck which made him even more chaotic than usual.

We found out where she might be, well Frost did but I don't think he deserves all the credit because he sucks anyway.

But I was the one who found out which guard at the location was in charge of watching my sister.

I found him through a video that I found on a website, that was commented on another video, linked from a blog, shared on a MySpace post.

Yeah, who uses MySpace anymore, right? So you can imagine that it took me quite some time to find it.

But man, that guy, Griggs, is never gonna know what hit him when I get my hands on him. He posted some video of him with _my_ sister doped up on God-knows-what, while he laughed and mockingly implied that it was some sort of "Spring Break" party.

Finally making it to his office, I stopped from pushing open the door when I heard a conversation inside.

"It's complex, because it's not just her." Frost's voice came out muffled, blocked by the wooden door. I crossed my arms and huffed, annoyed that Frost had made it to him before I could.

"Everyone's disappearing-" He was cut off when I decided to make my entrance, stopping in my tracks when J pointed his gun at me.

He had been crying, which was shocking but I didn't want to point it out.

I began to feel agitated that he was sitting here sulking while we had to do all the dirty work. Frost and I, along with countless henchmen, had worked our asses off for months only to get screamed at and shot, if you were a henchmen, because we were only finding small, insignificant clues that led us nowhere.

The office was a wreck, but confusingly all the damage was laid out in an orderly fashion. Knives in a circle, pieces of a smashed piano arranged in the same way, and some baby clothes lying around the edge. The walls were graffitied in HA HA's, but I wasn't shocked by its appearance since it has been on this steady decline since she went missing.

"Aww, are you crying?" I said teasingly before I could stop myself. I crouched down next to Frost and mocked pouted to get under his skin.

Frost placed his palm on my chest, looking at me in warning to stop. "Lay off, Alisha, he's having a rough time." He muttered to me.

"Who gives a shit?" I retorted, then turning towards Joker accusingly, "You're like a girl! Crying here in your office instead of actually doing something about what's bothering you."

J growled, cocking his gun and getting ready to shoot when Frost yelled at him to stop. He didn't and shot the wall behind me, only missing because I ducked behind Frost and used his as a shield.

"You done now?" Johnny snapped, turning around and looking at me pointedly, to which I just rolled my eyes and sat up.

J and I interacted like this often, me teasing him only to end up backhanded or shot at. I never knew why I would do it, but then again I've never been good at holding my tongue even in life-threatening situations.

He never killed me though because I knew that I was one of his most useful workers. Of course, I would always claim that he didn't because he liked me, which he would always deny.

" _You wouldn't kill me," I would chuckle out after every threat of him doing so, "I'm your best friend!"_

" _You're my best weapon."_

" _Same thing."_

"But like I was saying," Frost said, bring us back to the subject, "You've heard of the new law, well I found out that they'll ship you off to this swamp in Louisiana. Black site; that's where she is."

"Did you tell him about the guard yet?" I cut in, hoping he didn't because that was my information that I had found, and he had no right to share it as though he found it.

"No." He puffed out, waving at me to explain.

J looked at me intently, impatiently waiting for me to tell him about this guard. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, getting the video ready but then having second thoughts. He was already unstable, and seeing this guy mistreat my sister might be the last thing he should do.

"Uh, he's Harl's guard at this place." I stuttered, looking at my phone in debate. I twirled it in my fingers and breathed out. "I know where we can find him, though." That took an even longer time to find.

"How do you _know_?" J drawled out, rolling his eyes back and swaying slightly. "How does Electrisha know this man's _my_ Harley girl's guard?"

"Well, there's this video…" I paused, and he thrusted his hand out for my phone. "But I don't know if you should see it, J."

"Give me the damn phone." He growled out, getting ready to get up and pry it from my hands. I fearfully tossed it to him, deciding it best to keep my distance.

He watched the video closely, eye's getting darker and growls growing louder as the video continued to play.

Before it was over, he threw my phone against the wall, making the screen shatter undoubtedly killing it completely.

I looked over at it gloomily, upset but not surprised that he reacted that way.

It was a nice phone.

"So what are we doing?" Frost asked, looking at J and not at my phone as I still was, memories of games played and youtube videos watched fluttering through my mind.

"Bring the car around," J said gruffly, voice hoarse as he closed his eyes, "We're going for a drive."

He laid back, eyes still closed.

And then, he laughed.

 _ **Pushing**_ through crowds of people at the Gotham Casino was the last way I wanted to spend my night.

Following a man who worked here, I kept my eyes peeled for the infamous, and soon to be a dead infamous, Griggs.

The employee stopped, pointing out a man seated at a table playing poker.

"Him?" I asked, pointing to the same guy. The employee nodded in confirmation, instructing me to bring him to the back room when I was done with him.

I walked over, grabbing the guy's shoulders and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Want to come to the back with me?" I giggled, growing nauseous as I fake flirted with him.

He looked back at me, raising an eyebrow a looking me over. Dressed in the same dress I always wore when going to a club with J and HQ, I felt more than uneasy as his eyes dragged down my body.

"Not really, hotness." He chuckled, bringing his attention back to his game, "Jailbait ain't really my type."

"Oh yeah?" I asked rhetorically, bringing two fingers to his neck and tazing him, making him fall out of his seat.

When I finally got to the back room, two men grabbed him from me and thrusted him down into a chair. I stood in the corner, crossing my arms over my chest and eying him down.

He turned back to a man butchering meat, doing so in a way that even gave me the creeps. "Good job, man. He's killing it." Griggs said sarcastically, facing back towards where I and the owner of the casino were standing. "C'mon man, why am I here?" He pleaded, not seeming as worried as he probably felt.

"Look, I get it. I've had a few bad decks…" He continued to plead with the owner, while the owner stated that Griggs was lucky because other people in the casino wanted to kill him.

I spaced out for a bit, bored while waiting for Frost and J to come in. I only tuned back in when I was mentioned.

"And what's up with the kid?" Griggs said, gesturing over towards me. "You got pretty minors working for you now?"

As if on cue, Frost walked through the door carrying the briefcase that held the money we promised to the owners for letting us talk to this guy. He pulled it out and handed it to the guy, Slick, giving over a substantial amount of money.

"You might want to keep that mouth shut." Frost warned Griggs, knowing that I was the type to lose my anger easily.

"Electrisha," Frost called me over, and I was about to push myself off the wall when Griggs' next statement stopped me.

"Electrisha?" He turned over to me. "I've heard that before...yeah, Alisha Quinzel! Crazy's little sister. Man you look like her, too." He waved a finger at me, and my eyes widened at him, breathing heavy as I grew more infuriated. "She didn't talk about you much, though. Not at all actually."

I growled out, ready to stomp over to this guy and bolt him half to death when the door opened and J strutted in. He went up behind him, rubbing down his shoulders and spurring out a line of "Blah blah blah…"s.

"All that _chit chat's_ gonna getcha hurt."

I huffed out, falling slightly back against the wall and watched the familiar scene unfold. I had seen J did this countless times to various customers; the intimidating stare, the kissing of the ring, and famous one-liners.

It was all very flamboyant, and these were the times where I questioned his sexuality.

Silently, of course.

I tuned most of it out until I heard J state "I can't wait to show you my toys." He slapped Grigg's face, making him scrunch it up in discomfort.

"In fact," J smiled, turning around towards me, "I have my favorite one with me now." He waved me over, and turned back towards Griggs.

"You know Electrisha, don't you?" He slid off his lap, grabbing my wrist and guiding me to take his place on Griggs' thighs.

"Show him what you got, baby." He drawled out, voice deep and raspy. He stepped back slightly but still remaining close enough to watch out interactions closely.

I smiled mockingly, leaning in close so I could whisper in his ear, "You messed with the wrong sister."

And with that, I grabbed his throat and let out as much charge as I could.

 _ **We**_ finally got a location out of him, not that it took long at all, and we were able to find this "black spot in Louisiana" effortlessly.

It took us only three days to make a plan, get everything together, and head over to Louisiana.

So here I sat, in the back of some van we stole, across from Joker and wedged between two henchmen while I rubbed my hands together and chewed aggressively on my gum.

My costume was on, beanie pulled down to cover the top part of my face except the eyes where the holes were cut. I bounced slightly to the song I was currently listening to on my new phone, getting in the zone for a fight.

J sat completely still, thinking about whatever while sneering. I ignored him though, figuring it wasn't worth bringing anything up.

We made it through the highly secured facility in record time, giving an explosive gift basket to an unsuspecting guard.

Once we hopped out, we got inside the building behind henchmen dressed in various garbs shooting up the place.

I walked behind J and Frost, stretching my legs in long strides in order to keep up with them.

We stopped by a glass protected area, and Frost took out his gun and began shooting towards the man inside, only to make indents in the glass.

I placed my hands on the metal parts, letting out charge to blow out its power and have the door open, but it was to no avail.

J pushed me back with a growl, and slammed his iPad up against the transparent enclosure. Before the guy could even watch what was on the screen, Frost pulled me back and pointed towards a few workers of the facility trying to escape. He nudged me toward them, wordlessly telling me to prevent them from leaving. I shot him a dirty look, but did so without argument.

Soon enough I got sucked in, bolting and shooting people with the gun J gave me for situations like these where I wouldn't have enough time to shock everyone. It got to the point where I was so sucked in I didn't even see J, Frost, and some henchmen leave with their kidnapped victim in tow.

It wasn't until I heard a car getting started outside. My eyes widened, and I immediately let go of the man I was currently dealing with to look out the nearest window.

To my dismay, I saw Joker loading the guy in the van, quickly jumping inside himself, closing the doors and then taking off.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me." I muttered in disbelief. I looked around, searching for the nearest exit. I saw a sign for one directing to the floor below, and I took off for it without a second thought.

"Of course he would leave without me, the selfish prick." I mumbled as I ran, "He only cares about himself and his stupid money and his stupid girlfriend. Well, she's not that stupid but I'll be damned if someone helps _me_ out for once."

As I continued my rant, I didn't even notice that because of how worked up I was getting, I was becoming that much more charged and bolts of electricity danced around the walls beside me.

It wasn't until I ran face to face with a group of guards, giving me a shocked look because I must have been quite the show. With lightening practically surrounding me, my hair frizzed up and eyes darting back and forth, I gave them an equally shocked stare.

It was also unannounced to me at the time that people were on the hunt for me everywhere, since I was to be a part of Task Force X, but of course this wasn't brought to my attention until later.

I immediately took off, blowing out the lights behind me as I ran. However, these fuckers came well prepared because as soon as I ran out, flashlights turned on and I was quickly tackled by one of the guards.

I released as much voltage as I could, only to receive no reactions because the suits these guys were wearing, made of I don't even know, wouldn't allow my currents through.

I felt a pinch in my neck from where the guy stuck me with a needle, and soon enough I went so limp that even my mind went blank.

 **Well this is it guys! I'm going tomorrow and I really don't want to :( Thankfully classes don't start until Thursday, so I'm willing to bet that I'll be able to write at least one chapter before then. (and thankfully the next chapter will for sure include the squad!)**

 **I hope now I will be able to write at least one chapter for you guys a week, but I'll only know for sure once I see my workload after starting all my classes.**

 **I love you guys! See you soon :)**

 **-Rosie**


	11. Everybody was Hectic!

_This looks like a job for me_

 _So everybody, just follow me_

' _Cause we need a little controversy_

' _Cause it feels so empty without me._

The obnoxious rhyme blasted too loudly through the speaker, making the car vibrate with each hit of the bass.

I groaned, shifting in my seat and squeezing my eyes shut tighter. Being awoken by Eminem wasn't my ideal way of doing so, especially since I had a pounding headache.

I squinted my eyes open, shutting them closed immediately after doing so when the light from outside increased the intensity of my headache.

"Shiiit." I dragged out, reaching up to rub my temples but was stopped when both hands lifted together. My eyes shot open and I looked down at my wrists, seeing them bound together with handcuffs.

Suddenly, I remember what happened before, how I got captured and that J and fucking Frost left me behind. I closed my eyes again, huffing as I leaned my head back against the seat.

My head hurt too much.

Whatever crap they knocked me out with was rough.

"Task Force X member #7 is awake, sir." I heard a stern, almost robotic voice say in front of me.

Task what? Member number who? I don't remember joining any forces, recently that is.

Before I could think much of the matter or even open my eyes to see who was speaking, an excruciating, sharp pain erupted in the side of my neck.

"Ow!" I screamed, eyes shooting open as I attempting to pull away. Some guy dressed in camo, military, fully protected gear injected something into my neck, and held my head in place so I couldn't move.

"God!" I exclaimed once he was done, growling and placing my hand over where he shot me protectively. "What the hell was that?!"

He sat back in the seat facing mine, in between two other men wearing the same uniform. Each had matching riffles that they held with both hands, ready to fire whenever necessary.

"Don't be such a baby." A rough voice next to me spat out aggressively.

My mouth dropped defensively, knowing that I was in no way a baby, that thing stung like hell. I turned to the perpetrator, ready to chew them out.

It was some man with dreads, dressed in some weird, black costume. He wasn't facing me, but instead was staring forward at the men with guns, a scowl on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped.

Before he could even respond, the van we were held captive in jerked to a stop. If it weren't for the tight seat belt restricting me to my seat, I would have fallen onto the floor of the car. Thankfully, all it did was choke me when I came forward and thrusted me back against the seat.

"Okay," I rasped out, coughing and shaking my head before saying "This is not my day."

The guards jumped out of the van first, one of them grabbing Mr. Grumpy Dreads and pulling him out with him. I began to slide out, after struggling with unbuckling my own seatbelt. It was a hard task to perform while wearing handcuffs.

They unhandcuffed him, giving him the opportunity to sock some lady in the face. My eyes widened and jaw dropped, leaning out of the van but still inside.

He shrugged nonchalantly, explaining himself briefly with "She had a mouth."

I don't think anyone asked, but whatever.

I slid out of the van after he was pulled away, helped briefly by one of the guards. He uncuffed me and I immediately began rubbing my wrists.

"Slipknot and Electrisha have arrived, sir." One of the guards informed somebody; I didn't care enough to see who.

Slipknot? Like the band? That's a dumb name for a villain.

"Lisha?" A familiar voice came from my left. I snapped my attention over towards it, feeling a rush of joy when I saw Harley sitting on some wheeled dolly looking thing.

"Harls!" I called, jogging over and ready to give her a big hug.

This made my job easier. I didn't think that they'd lead me right to where I wanted.

Maybe this was the Joker's plan all along.

Nah, who am I kidding? He's just a dick.

She jumped up out of her dolly, spreading her arms wide in an overdramatic way to invite me in for a hug. I accepted it, accidently shocking her only enough for her to say "Ouch." and jump back.

"Sorry." I said, backing away a bit.

She laughed it off, sticking her elbow out that I grabbed with a cheesy grin. She grabbed mine too, then plopped back down onto her wheely chair.

"Your boyfriends an ass." I informed her as I walked around the dolly, wrapping my arms around the handle and leaning against it.

She spun around and asked, defensively, "What'd he do?"

"What'd he do?" I repeated in disbelief, "What didn't he do is the real question."

Before I could finish explaining myself, some goof dressed in camo cut me off.

"The injection you got, it's a nanite explosive." He addressed the whole group. I took this time to look around, taking in all their appearances.

"It's the size of a rice grain, but as powerful as a hand grenade."

Well there was the guy I came in with, Korn or Slayer or something, some guy with full body tattoos, some fidgety man with an accent I heard earlier when he was slammed up against a van by camo guy, some reptilian-looking fella that scared me enough to steer clear of him, and then Deadshot.

Because c'mon, who doesn't know Deadshot?

"You disobey me, you die." He said, placing his hands on his hips, walking down the line to stare down each of the inmates. He must have thought he was all high and mighty.

"You try to escape, you die." God, can't this guy just get on with it? I feel like we're all getting the point; he's way up there and we're all so low the bugs can't even see us.

I leaned my chin on the handle, both Harls and I staring him down until he decided to finish.

"You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what?" He asked rhetorically, waiting for the grand finale. I mouthed the last part with him mockingly.

"You die."

Harls' hand shot up, and just as I was about to smack it back down she stated, "I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you."

"Hey lady, shut up!" He snapped, and she crossed her arms pouting.

Her mood immediately shifted when she giggled and said jokingly, "I don't shut up, I grow up," She turned back towards me, and I rolled my eyes before finishing with her, "And when I look at you I throw up." Sticking out our tongues at each other and giggling, we earned stares from nearly everyone there.

"What, does crazy have a sister?" Deadshot deadpanned. I'm not gonna lie, I was kind of hoping he'd know who I was. But I wasn't about to take it personally or anything…

"This is the deal," Camo said, ignoring Deadshot's question, "You're going somewhere very bad, to do something that will get you killed." I raised my eyebrows, looking around to see if anyone was falling for this guy's bullshit. "But until that happens, you're my problem."

"So that was your peptalk?" Deadshot asked, but before I bothered hearing what he had to say, I looked down at Harley.

"What's going on, HQ?" I asked, and she turned to look at me confused, "Who are these people?"

She shrugged, turning back around and playing with her nails. "Beats me."

"Ah, thanks, that helped a lot." I retorted sarcastically, pushing myself off the dolly and groaning when she responded with "Any time!"

"Go get your things. Get ready for a fight." Camo stated, nodding his head in the direction of our things.

Harley squealed, grabbing me by my wrist and running over to where the trunks were. I let myself get dragged along, but I did not like it.

Not one bit.

I already had most of my things, I'm assuming, since I was still dressed in my costume.

Harley pushed off the top of her trunk, squealing once again when seeing everything inside. She pulled out her jester costume, holding it up to herself and smiling fondly.

"Oh God," I said, disgusted when I saw my own jester costume lying underneath hers. I picked it up with two fingers, holding it away from me like a diseased rodent. "Where the hell'd they find this ugly thing?"

We dug through the trunk, most of it being Harley's things, but the only other stuff in it that was mine was my gun and a bag of bubble gum. I grabbed it out gleefully, giving one piece to Harls and treating myself to one as well.

As Harley changed, I stood next to her unphased since I saw her naked on nearly a daily basis, against my will, of course. She wasn't a huge believer in wearing clothes when at home. Well, at least she wasn't the last time I saw her home.

Everyone here, however, was not used to this uncommon trait. It also didn't help that they were all guys. They stood there gawking, to which Harley responded with a confused "What?"

They all went back to their business, hurrying themselves in getting dressed. During this time, I made it a point to read all their boxes to learn their names.

The reptile's name was Killer Croc, the Australian was Captain Boomerang, which I found highly unoriginal once he pulled out a boomerang, and then Slipknot's name was, well, Slipknot.

When I read the name El Diablo, my heart nearly gave out. I looked at the tattooed man in disbelief, kicking myself for not recognizing this guy before.

He was all over the news after he burnt an entire prison, and I remember being so mad at him for giving metahumans a bad name. But then, I saw another article months later about how he vowed never to use his powers again, and ever since I had followed his story. He was kind of an inspiration.

I mean if he could go without his powers, why couldn't I?

I mean, if it weren't for the whole 'I work for the craziest villain in Gotham and he'd literally kill me if I refused to use my powers' thing.

Once we were all dressed, we were escorted back to where we were originally standing, again in front of camo, who was now holding an IPad and wearing stupid-looking sunglasses.

"Behold, the voice of God."

When the screen switched to reveal the face of Amanda Waller, I felt like the wind was getting knocked out of me.

Although surprised, I should have known that she would be behind this. She had been on my ass, even before the Teen Titans, to work for someone good. No matter how much I explained my situation and how, even if I wanted to, I would never be able to work for someone who fights against evil, she was still adamant about me using my powers for good.

"For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller."

"Man, that's a face I never wanted to see again." I mumbled to Harls, who was playing with the gum I gave her. She let it go and sucked it back into her mouth, getting me to give her a look of disgust.

"You know this lady, Lish?" She whispered back, earning a glance for Deadshot.

I looked at her for a second, before looking back at the IPad. The whole Teen Titans thing was still an insanely touchy subject with her and J, despite it being years since it happened. I brushed it off by shrugging and saying, "We've met."

"I'm sorry, uh," Deadshot interrupted, making me realize I had just missed Waller explain our entire mission. Not that it mattered though, I didn't want to be on it anyway. "For those of us who don't speak good-guy, what is HVT1?"

"The only person who matters in this city, the one person you can't kill," She answered curtly. "Complete the mission you get time off your prison sentence, fail the mission you die."

Wow, harsh.

Also, I don't have a prison sentence so I'm not sure what that means for me.

"Anything happens to Colonel Flag, I'll kill every single one of you." I looked at Harls, pointing at camo and raising an eyebrow to silently ask if this was Flag.

She nodded, to which I responded with, "What, she's got a crush on him or somethin'?"

Harls broke out into laughter, only stopping when Flag yelled at her to once again shut up.

"Remember I'm watching." I shook my head at this statement, not nearly as intimidated by this woman as I should be, but I guess that happens when you work with someone.

"I see everything." And with that, the screen went black.

"There's your peptalk." Flag said cockily.

"So that's it? What, we're some kind of suicide squad?"

Suicide squad? I like it; got a nice ring to it.

"I'll notify your next of kin."

Me and Harley looked at each other, her grinning and me smirking.

"Notified."

 **A/N: Hey guys! College so far is pretty fun! There's some people in my hall who are a little annoying and I woke up my first day with a nose bleed but that's the worst so far haha.**

 **also , my roommate was going to invite me to a frat party last night but I was already asleep and if that doesn't describe my life idk what will.**

 **My classes start on thursday and i might be doing work study (probably not until next quarter tho) so i'll keep you guys updated on how much I can post.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Rosie.**


	12. What a Ride!

" _ **Come back here, you rascally rabbit."**_ _The cartoon hunter with an obnoxious speech impediment spoke from our television._

 _I sat on the couch, arms folded and a scowl on my face as I watched the television discontentedly. Harley sat besides me, knees pulled to her chest and laughing hysterically when said hunter ran off a cliff, due to a stunt pulled by Bugs Bunny._

 _This is not how I wanted to spend girls' night._

" _C'mon Harls," I groaned, throwing my head back dramatically, "This show is for babies! Can't we watch something else, or like, talk or somethin'?"_

 _All she did was spare me a glance, sticking her tongue out before bringing her attention back towards her beloved cartoon._

 _I huffed, reluctantly turning back to the screen. This show was the bane of my existence. It was all she ever wanted to watch, unless I made it to the T.V. first and put on one of my shows._

 _Y'know more grown up stuff like Dance Moms or NCIS or something._

" _Alright, looney tune." I muttered to her, causing her to giggle and pinch my arm._

" _Ow!" I yelled, pulling my arm away and scooting away from her. "What the Hell, Harls?!"_

" _What's all the_ _ **ruckus**_ _about?" That raspy voice came from the other side of the room._

 _Of course he would interrupt girls' night; he always does._

 _We both folded our arms and shrunk back into the couch, simultaneously calling "Nothing!"_

" _Doesn't sound like nothing." He growled, and I could feel the couch dip to the side of me. When I glance over, he was in the process of moving Harley onto his lap. Her eyes were still glued to the screen, but I could tell she was watching him through her peripherals._

 _I breathed out angrily, looking back to the screen with a glare. Me and Harley often got into little tiffs, what sisters wouldn't? But we got over them just as fast as they would start and get on with our Thursday. But now that the man of the house was here, it didn't look like we were going to continue any time soon._

 _When I heard muffled mmms coming from their side of the couch, I dared myself to glance over. Sure enough, the two of them were kissing like hormone driven teenagers._

 _Angry and defeated, I shot up from the couch and made my way out of the room, stomping my feet in order for them to at least notice my departure._

 _I looked over my shoulder to see, but sure enough both looked completely unaffected, probably forgetting that I was ever in the room to begin with._

 _I turned back around and ran up the stairs so fast I didn't even realize I blew out the lights in the hall._

" **Seems to me a whole lotta people are gonna die."** Harley's voice repeated in my head as we walked through the town, being led towards a helicopter.

She was so nonchalant about the whole thing, as if this was some sort of joke to her. I mean, it kind of was, I guess. Killing people is basically part of our daily schedule, but I still can't quite get used to people crying out for help because of _me._

The day I do get used to it is a day I never want to see.

We were all directed inside, and we entered reluctantly. If it weren't for all the guards pointing guns at our heads, I would have blown the power on this thing so fast. Instead, I just walked inside, gum popping and eyes twitching.

I sat between El Diablo and Harls, who happily seated herself next to her new friend, Deadshot. I watched them wearily, not exactly liking how close the two were getting.

Last time Harley acted this way towards a fella it changed our lives forever, and Deadshot ain't exactly a stand-up guy.

She tried to buckle me in after doing so herself, and I quickly slapped her hands away and grumbled, "I got it." She just rolled her eyes and played with her hair, turning away from me and chit chatting with her new friend.

Taking my opportunity while it lasted, I decided to make my acquaintance with the man to my right.

There was so much stuff I wanted to discuss with El Diablo, mainly about his reluctance to use his powers. I know for me personally, I can't just switch them off when I want to. I'm sort of always charged, except when I'm completely drained but that only happens once in a blue moon.

"Hi." I said, ecstatic and smiling. I had to yell in order to be heard over the sound of helicopter blades. He turned to me in confusion, not saying anything. "Big fan." I stuck my hand out, but when he just stared down at it before looking back at me, I awkwardly cleared my throat and dropped it back on my lap.

"I mean you probably don't know who I am or anything but-"

"You're Electrisha." He mumbled, and I began to smile until he stated, "You work for the Joker." with a sort of bite that led me to believe he wasn't exactly a fan of mine.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say work for-"

"Nah, man. I don't fuck with murderers, especially none who do it for fun." He said and turned away, folding his arms and looking forwards.

I stared at him in shock, a sharp, constricting pain in my chest. I blinked hard, turning away, too. That's what people know me as; the Joker's best weapon, the teenage girl who electrifies people for shits and giggles.

They don't know me as Alisha Quinzel, or the girl who worked for Teen Titans, or the girl who gave up everything to help her sister. Nobody knows any of that, nobody except me.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone new walked on to the helicopter. She was short, shorter than me, and not very intimidating if it weren't for the mask or the sword attached to her belt.

Okay, but who the fuck fights with a sword anymore? That's just impractical.

"You're late." Rick pointed out and she responded with something I couldn't quite make out because she was either mumbling or speaking in another language.

"This is Katana!" He yelled out towards all of the members of the 'suicide squad' as Deadshot put it. "She's got my back. She can cut all you in half with one sword stroke just like mowin' the lawn. I would avoid not getting cut by her; her sword traps the souls of its victims."

Well, that at least explains the sword.

"Harley Quinn, nice to meetcha!" Harls called out, sticking out her arm jokingly. I quirked my eyebrows at the familiar line; the one she used whenever she met someone new.

"Love your perfume! What is that, the stench of death?" She dropped her arm and laughed, elbowing me as if to say 'I said something funny, didn't I?! Man, I'm so funny.' I gave her a sympathetic chuckle.

Katana asked something and again I couldn't understand, and she reached for her sword. I watched her carefully, getting ready to strike if she as much laid a hand on my sister.

"Easy cowgirl, it ain't that kind of a mission. Have a seat." Rick responded. So she understood English, and he understood, I'm assuming, Japanese. Why couldn't they make this easier for everyone and just speak in one language?

"She seems nice." Harley said to me, a wide grin on her face. And with that, we took off.

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed, leaning back against my seat and closing my eyes. "Be quiet now, Harls; I gotta headache."

Whatever shot they gave me back at that jail where I last saw J and Frost still hadn't worn out, and I was getting pretty tired of it.

"Oooh, look at the pretty lights!" I heard Harley exclaim beside, and felt her shift to get a better look at them, "Are you guys seeing this?" When no one, meaning me, answered, she elbowed me in the side to get my attention, "You seeing this, Lish?"

"Harley!" I ground out, feeling very irritable, "Headache."

She let out a harumph, turning back around in her seat undoubtedly pouting, grumpling out "Fine, grumpy pants."

Right as I was getting comfortable, a buzz coming from Harley's seat brought me back. I opened one eye briefly, intending to just look to see what it was and go back to sleep, but I wasn't able to once I saw that a) Harley had a phone and b) she got a text from our _favorite_ clown.

 _ **I'm coming for you.**_

I looked at the screen, and glanced up, wanting to chew her out for sneaking a phone in here to text J of all people. When I did look up, I ended up making eye-contact with Deadshot, who had apparently seen the text as well.

He stared at me, looking to see if I would do something about it. All I did was shrug and then go about my business, which was trying to fall back to sleep.

Moments later, a jolt made my eyes spring open. Something hit the helicopter, big enough so it began spinning out of control, falling quickly towards Earth to ensure our impending deaths.

I really couldn't catch a fucking break, could I?

Since I stubbornly declined Harls' help to have me strapped in, I completely forgot to do it myself since I wanted to speak with Diablo.

Big mistake.

I began tumbling around the helicopter with the other members, Harley, surprisingly enough, was the only one smart enough to strap herself in. She laughed in ignorant bliss, not realizing the rest of us were jostled around like sacks of potatoes.

We crashed on the ground, surprisingly making it out with only a few bumps and bruises.

But _**God**_ , did my head hurt. All of us, besides Harley, groaned and slowly stood up, sore and battered from being slammed up and down. We made our way out, and I rubbed my head with a pained expression, my headache intensifying after the crash.

"What a ride!" Harley exclaimed, jumping out gleefully.

"Is she always like this?" Boomerang asked, looking at me directly.

"Eh." I grumbled, cradling my forehead with one hand and shooing him off with the other. "Fuck off."

We began walking towards town and my stomach got queasy upon seeing a deserted town in ruins.

"Where the hell is everybody?" I mumbled, questioning no one in particular. Harley had walked ahead, talking amicably with Deadshot. I huffed, shoving my hands in my jacket pocket and walking towards the end of the group, unknowingly walking next to Slipknot and Boomerang.

"Mind games." Boomerang spoke suddenly, claiming the attention of both me and Slipknot.

"What's that?" Slipknot questioned.

"These suckers here," He poked my neck where the bomb was injected, and I was quick to slap his hand away, "They're ruses; phonies. They're just to keep us in check."

"Yeah, right." I huffed, "How'd you know that anyway?"

He only shrugged, not giving an actual answer.

"What I'm thinking though is that easy-bake oven over here," I growled at his nickname, but he continued anyway, "could blow out the lights or shock everyone so that you," he poked Slipknot in the chest, "Can climb to safety and we'll follow behind. Sound like a plan?"

"You're fucking nuts." I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"You don't want in on this?" He asked in over dramatic surprise, "Thought you'd be the first to leave, if I'm honest. Y'know, after that stunt you pulled with your little friends in the, what was it, young heroes or something?"

I turned toward him, anger bubbling in my chest, "What the hell'd you just say?"

"What?" He laughed, looking at me as if I were the butt of some unknown joke, "You think people forgot about your little shindig?" With that he began humming the theme song, singing it quietly to himself to mock me, "When there's trouble you know who to call…"

Before he could finish, I growled and grabbed hold of his nipple, twisting it and shocking him at the same time. He shouted in pain, quickly taking a step back to break my grip.

Yeah I know; purple nurples ain't exactly mature, but he started it.

During this little scuffle between Boomerang and myself, we didn't notice that Slipknot had actually followed his advice and began to take off. It only caught our attentions when we heard a small explosion, turning to see him dangling headless.

"Oh shit." He mumbled beside me, "Didn't think he'd actually fall for that." I looked at him in disgust, but quickly looked back when Flag began interrogating us once more.

"Okay!" He called out, and I moved slightly to stand next to my sister "You wanna keep playing Hollywood Squares' version of 'I'll blow your frickin heads off?' Huh? How about you?" He directed his question towards Diablo.

"You're trippin' homie!"

"You next?" He looked over at Harley, then looked down at me, "How about you, sweetheart? You gonna turn against this team, too?" Harley put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me in, but my eyes began to twitched and my gum shocked the roof of my mouth. I was getting pissed.

"Watch yourself." I growled out, but he had already turned away from me.

"You next, Deadshot?" Rick asked.

"You just threatened me?" Deadshot asked, obviously looking for a fight.

"Yeah." Rick confirmed, smirking in a way to show that Deadshot didn't scare him.

"He just threatened me." He laughed humorlessly, looking towards Harls for a brief moment. He pointed a finger in warning, but then turned and walked away.

"I'm gonna kill him." He informed Harley and me once Rick was out of earshot.

"Good luck with that, genius." I stated, only to be talked over by Harls stating, "Well, you better make it quick 'cause he's gonna pick us off one by one."

"I'm gonna drop him, the sword lady, and six or seven of those seals. You down?" He asked, clearly directing the question towards Harley and not towards me. I don't even think he noticed I was standing right there.

"That's a bad idea." I stated, only for it to go unheard by the two.

"What about the things in our necks?" Harley reminded him, reaching up to touch hers tenderly, as if afraid it would go off.

"Well, your friend's gonna help us out with that one, right?"

"That's a _really_ bad idea." I scoffed and was, yet again, ignored.

"You're our friend, too." Harley said with a smile, wrapping her arm around my neck and tugging me close to her. I gave him a sarcastic smirk, letting him know that I was in fact not his friend.

"Stay evil, doll face." He paused, looking down at me, "You too, kid."

"Shut up." I grumbled, detangling myself from Harl's grip and walking ahead of the two of them.

I walked away, steaming in annoyance at how Harley was acting. I literally lost my freedom to come find her, and this is what I get? Her flirting with some guy who is who knows how old, and has a daughter might I add, while I get ridiculed by some part of my past that I didn't even think most people knew about.

Man, I really wanted to go home.

Back to Bud and Lou, and my own bed, and the T.V. and J and...no, I can't bring myself to say I miss Frost.

Because I don't.

And I won't.

Because he's annoying.

Gunshots jolted me out of my thoughts, making me jump back and realize we were under attack by…

Okay, what the _hell_ are those things?

They were black, mushy, looking people things with no faces and they did not look friendly.

We all immediately sprung into action, defending ourselves with whatever we had. I jumped on the first one I saw, grabbing it from behind and letting out as much voltage as I could without draining myself. It fell apart and landed on the ground in a pile of dust. I picked myself up and began dealing with the next one.

I ended up next to Harley, taking out my gun and shooting at them since there were way too many to spend time shocking each one. No gum in the world could save me enough power to take on all of them.

We heard a scream to the side, and both of us looked up to see Rick getting pulled away. I turned towards Harls, a victorious smile plastered on my face for I thought the most annoying of our problems would be no more.

"Good riddance." She said.

"Electrisha! Harley!" Deadshot scolded, "If he dies, we die!" Both of us groaned, reluctantly following him to get those things away. She shot the one grabbing his right arm, and I shot the one on his left.

"Thank you." He said to the both of us as Harley grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Shut up." She snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to the fight.

We ended up getting separated, her back in the middle in me in the alley way of some buildings fighting off two of them. Boomerang was over here too, but I didn't pay him any mind.

Soon enough, they were all gone, and while Harley stood beating one relentlessly with her bat, I began to make my way out of the alley until something caught my attention. A pink, stuffed unicorn lay lying on the ground in a puddle.

At first, I was confused, but then it clicked when I remembered Boomerang pulling this out of his box when everyone was first going through their belongings.

I looked up to see him frantically searching the ground, no doubt trying to find this sucker right here.

I whistled, catching his attention, "Looking for something?" I asked, and when he was about to make his way over, I placed my foot in the puddle and sent my currents through the water, charring the stupid toy.

Maybe next time he'll think before bringing up my shit.

 **A/N: LMAO guess who spent their friday night writing fanfiction alone in her dorm instead of going to a party she was invited to? It was meeee.**

 **That's okay tho I got to talk to my mom, who told me she'd drive up to get me and bring me home for the weekend but I already bought a ticket to this dumb block party and I just want to go home.**

 **but other than that college is really fun! I've made some friends and my professors are so funny and nice! they don't seem scary in the slightest which is what i was afraid of.**

 **thank you all again for the continued support especially now since i haven't been posting as much as i'd like to. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! its harder writing in the time line of the movie because there are little things and lines that i cant remember so i have to try to find clips on line but all the ones that i need aren't posted**

 **i love you guys!**

 **-Rosie**


	13. Metahumans R' Us

_There were times when I loved J._

 _Don't get me wrong, more often than not I loathed the bastard, but sometimes he managed to get me to feel fondness towards him._

 _There were times where he was kind during my training; giving me critiques with such tenderness I had to look at him to make sure the words were coming from his lips._

 _When I would make a mistake and want to give up or run, fearing he would beat me for doing so, he would grasp the sides of my face so softly and pull me in close._

 _Everytime, without fail, he would say:_

" _Don't worry, baby" he would smile, eyes crinkling and silver teeth shining under fluorescent lights. "You're my toy; daddy's favorite toy."_

 _It took me a long time to realize what he was doing._

 _My stubborn personality often made for repercussions to be ineffective. I would fear punishments, but my sharp tongue and feisty personality would return without fail._

 _And Joker wanted nothing more than submission._

 _He learned through me briefly mentioning that my dad died when I was young, that I was in need of a fatherly figure. One who would know when to punish, but also when to care._

 _And man, I fell for it too. I latched onto his affection like a leach. Every graze of his hand, pat of the head, or verbal praise had me willing to do anything to please him._

 _When I figured it out, I was furious. However, I was smart enough not to let my anger get the best of me and make it known that I was aware of his plan._

 _I simply brushed off his praise, doing things wrong on purpose over and over so he would need to lose his cool._

 _And he did._

 _Again._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _One time he was wailing on me so bad, Frost had to step in because Harls was getting hysterical. She just kept screaming, "You're gonna kill her! You're gonna_ _ **kill**_ _her!"_

 _He knew that I knew, but he just didn't care. Instead, he went back to his old method of tough love._

 _But every now and then, he still tries this approach, knowing it's the one I respond best too. This is why I find it disgusting when he refers to himself as "daddy", knowing that it has different implications when it comes to him._

 _And although I know this now and am smart enough to see when he's trying to pull this stunt, I find myself accepting the praise and longing for more._

 _I want him to be proud because he's the closest thing to a father I have._

 _And that scares me._

 _So fucking much._

"So where exactly is this 'hideout' anyway?" Deadshot interrogated Rick after recent discovery that we were going to find our "mark", whatever the hell that was.

We walked through the town after our recent attack, all of us a little wary and on edge, waiting for another battle to breakout at any moment.

"This way." Rick stated gruffly, shouldering passed Deadshot in order to take his position as leader of the group. Well, leader as in he walks in front of all of us and we follow in order to find where he wanted us to go.

I walked sluggishly behind the group, the only people behind me being other military men stationed to make sure we didn't try to escape.

Not that I would try anyway, I very much like where my head is at the moment and would prefer it not being blown off.

A loud crash caught the attention of every member in the group. Everyone stopping gave me the chance to catch up with everyone, standing right near the middle of the group.

Rick snapped around, gun in both hands and ready to fire, but stopped once seeing it was just Harley stealing something out of a display window.

"Seriously?" He snapped, annoyed, "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

Harley rolled her eyes before sarcastically explaining, "We're bad guys, it's what we do."

She had a purse slung over her shoulder, but reached down and pulled out a bracelet.

"Here, Lish." She smiled, tossing it my way, "Pretty, innit?

I caught it with one hand, glancing down at the gaudy, bejewled bracelet that was definitely not my style. I gave a small, sarcastic smile while still studying the ugly piece of jewelry. "Yeah, sure." I mumbled in response, "Nice."

I was assuming this was her way of making peace because, although we didn't exactly fight, she could tell I was annoyed with her. I'm pretty sure she didn't even know what I was annoyed with her about.

She smiled and walked away, and I quickly turned to the reptilian man next to me and passed it to him, "Here, croc pot, have something nice."

He growled as I slipped it into his hand, tightening it in his grip and watched me, sneering, as I walked away.

Finally, we made it to the presumed 'safe spot' we had been searching for. It was inside some skyscraper that looked like it was used to make something like newspapers or computer software; things I did not understand and did not care for.

We crouched down outside, unwillingly following Rick's command to wait until the coast was clear. Apparently, Deadshot did not hear this rule and went ahead in, despite Rick's pathetic attempts of getting him back.

I rolled my eyes, standing up and following his lead inside, and the rest of the squad began to do the same.

Once we were all inside we gathered around so Rick could explain whatever the Hell he thought was so important that they had to keep it hidden here.

Before I could really gather up with the rest of the group, I felt a hand wrap tightly around my arm and thrust me back.

"What the fu-"

"You think you're funny?" That familiar Australian accent asked harshly in my ear. I twisted myself, with difficulty considering his tight grip on my arm, and looked at him with shock. "You're gonna pay for what you did, girlie."

Was this man really that upset about a stuffed unicorn?

"Man, get the fuck off me." I grunted, successfully freeing myself from his grip.

He pointed his finger at me, holding about one inch from my face. "What yourself."

I scoffed, slapping his hand away. "Where'd you come up with the name boomerang, anyway?" I mocked, referring to his unoriginality, and chuckled when he scowled. "I can't quite figure it out."

"Says the girl who can control electricity and decided to go by 'Electrisha'." He retorted.

Before I could come up with a response, a ding rang through the building, and all of us looked towards the elevator where Harls was riding up, waving towards as casually.

"Man, can't you control your sister?!" Rick snapped at me, before taking off after her.

"Have you met her?"

We all raced up the stairs, making it to the top before she did. The door opened and revealed us, panting and sweaty from just sprinting up five flights of stairs, to Harls who had a dead, black, gloopy thing next to her.

"Hey guys!" She said, waving. She strutted passed as, not seeming to give a care in the world. We all looked at eachother and hesitantly followed her suit, climbing up stairs to another room.

"I don't like this man." Deadshot said to Rick when we walked in. I didn't like it either; there was an eery silence that could only mean something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah." Rick responded, "Me neither."

Harley turned around and smirked, looking at the two of them mockingly, "Pussy." She spat out at Deadshot, and the abruptness of it sent me into a fit of giggles.

"I will knock your ass out. I do not care that you're a girl" Deadshot stated, pulling down on his mask. He turned over towards the still-laughing me, "You too, Shocks McGee."

Suddenly, I stopped, staring at him dumbfounded, "What?" I deadpanned, "That wasn't even good." I informed him, referring to the dumb nickname.

"Yeah, I'm actually disappointed in myself."

And, of course, those spooky, minion, blocky people began swarming out of God knows where, and began to attack.

Yeah, and they were trying to kill us.

Y'know, someone, like a witch or something, must really have it out for me because my luck these past few days has been nonexistent.

Also, in the midst of me shocking the ones I could get hold of and shooting the ones I couldn't, I saw out of the corner of my eye my _favorite_ Colonel being dragged away.

Again.

He should really find a new day job because this one wasn't going so smoothly.

"Oh my God." I muttered, lazily jumping off one of the minions after frying it and sending it down to the floor. I walked somewhat leisurely over to where he was, not having to move very fast considering Deadshot and Boomerang were already on it.

They managed to get Flag away from them, shooting the three ghouls so they would no longer be a problem. Deadshot called us over, signalling for us to circle around Flag to guard him. Everyone stood in fight positions, weapons held and ready to use whenever needed. I crouched down, placing both hands on the ground so I could send through currents if necessary.

"C'mon, guys." Flag exclaimed, ungrateful for our help. "Let me fight!"

"Hey, if you die, we die." Deadshot annunciated, letting him know that our true intention behind this was not for Flag's benefit, but for our own.

"Yeah, and I personally don't feel like dyin'." I called back over my shoulder, still looking in front of me for something to strike.

They were coming out so fast, they seemed to reproduce like bunnies and spread like wildfire. Everyone was shooting and fighting, except Diablo, but we weren't making much progress.

I sighed, debating whether or not I should push myself to get rid of these guys alone. I definitely could, but I would be so drained I probably wouldn't be able to walk in a straight line.

When the things kept coming, I finally gave in and decided to use my powers. I squeezed my eyes shut, sending my currents out around the group so I could fry up those freakish looking things.

They began dropping like flies, some taking longer to kill than others because my currents weren't reaching them at as high a voltage.

Once they were gone, the room fell silent except for the noise of my panting. My eyes remained shut, and I began to teeter and I knew even a gust a wind could knock me over.

"You did it, Lish!" Harls exclaimed, coming over and pulling me up underneath my armpits.

"Mmmhmmm." I responded tiredly, eyes fluttering open only to shut again. I was about to fall back over when she caught me.

"Here." She said, grabbing a gumball from my jacket pocket and shoving it in my mouth. I began to chew it as she grabbed my arms and started rubbing my hands together. I felt myself beginning to charge up, but knew it would take quite some time before I was fully charged again.

"There you go!" She exclaimed, a huge smile on her face, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." I responded, but still groggy.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we began walking out of the room with everyone else.

Deadshot walked in front of the group, but suddenly stopped to rip off his mask and shove Diablo back.

"What the hell, man?!" Diablo exclaimed.

"Where the Hell you been, homie?" Deadshot shot back quickly,

"It's not my fight."

"Not your fight?" Deadshot raged, "You should have helped us back there, man. Used your powers instead of sitting to the side meditating."

"It's not my fight." Diablo repeated, emphasizing each word to get his point across.

"Oh yeah?" Deadshot was getting annoyed, more irrational. "You should have done something. That little girl," He paused and pointed at me, and when Diablo looked over I looked down in embarrassment, thinking back to our conversation earlier, "just saved our asses. She used her powers and almost knocked herself out while _you"_ He poked Diablo's chest harshly. "just stood there."

"Don't touch me man!" Diablo snapped, slapping his finger away.

"C'mon, man, knock it off." I warned Deadshot, the last thing I wanted was for Diablo to lose his shit. I wanted to believe that he wouldn't just lose control because someone was setting him off.

"Don't touch you?" Deadshot repeated, and began thrusting his finger back at Diablo, "What're you gonna do?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Guys, stop!" I exclaimed, attempting to push myself out of Harley's arms to intervene, but she pulled me back.

"I'm touching you! I'm touching you!"

Man, I did not realize I was working with a bunch of children.

"You wanna see something?!" Diablo yelled, getting right in Deadshot's face.

"Diablo, don't!" I yelled, a chilly feeling in my stomach when I realized he would break his personal vow and use his powers, only because Deadshot was teasing him like a school bully.

"Yeah, I want to see something!"

Before I could convince him otherwise, Diablo shoved Deadshot back and yelled, fire bursting out like an extreme flamethrower across the building. Everyone watched in wonderment, finally being able to see the amount of power Diablo possessed.

"I was just trying to get you there." Deadshot explained after it cooled down and the fire was gone for the most part, "We're cool right?"

I shook my head, furious when Diablo nodded.

When the two of them started walked back towards the building and passed me and Harls, I grabbed Deadshot by his arm. He looked down at where I had grabbed him, startled because this was the only time I had attempted to speak with him first.

"You shouldn't have done that." I started, looking in his eyes. Harley tried to cut me off but I held up my other hand to stop her, "It's none of your business what he does with his powers." Diablo was looking at the ground, and I assumed it was because he was ashamed of letting himself lose control like that.

"Oh yeah?" He scoffed, pulling his arm out of my grip. "You use your _gift_ all the time, honey."

"Yeah," I said, and then looked over at Diablo, who was still looking down. "I don't really have another choice."

After what seemed like ages, we finally made it to the safe room in the building that we sought after the entire time over.

"Wait!" Rick called to us, making us stop in our tracks when following him, "Wait here alright? I don't want to freak this guy out."

"Aw, he's embarrassed of us." Harls said, looking over at me and nudging me with her elbow, "That's so cute!"

I nodded glumly, not in the mood for jokes. I walked over to a vacant part of the room and sat down next to some boxes, leaning my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. Harls looked over at me, a flash of hurt across her face, but she quickly wiped it off and began speaking with Deadshot.

"This seat taken?" A voice with a heavy, more pleasing than Austrailian, accent spoke out. I glanced up, confirming that it was Diablo.

I looked back down and shrugged, "Look man, I really don't feel like talking. It's been a long day." I explained briefly, but he sighed and sat down next to me anyway. I scooted over a tad to give him room, knowing that he wasn't going to go away now.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He spoke quickly, as if reluctant to give his apology. I still looked down. "Back on the helicopter, y'know?"

"Why are you sorry?" I asked harshly, "It was the truth."

"C'mon, man." He nudged me, indicating that he wanted me to look at him, so I did. "I shouldn't have said it. I don't know anything about you." All I did was nod, agreeing but not knowing what to say in return.

We fell into brief silence, until he broke it finally when asking, "Why do you do it?" I looked at him, confused for a moment until I understood what he meant.

Why did I work for the Joker?

Instead of answering, I looked over at Harley, where she was laughing at something she said to Katana, who stood beside her fuming. Deadshot was no longer in sight.

"Oh," He responded, understanding now without me having to explain, "Family's everything man. I see why you would do it. But you always look annoyed with her."

"I'm not annoyed with her all the time." I informed him, "Just when she's like this, y'know, flirty and stuff. She's still my best friend."

"How did you do it?" I asked suddenly, and he gave me a shocked look of confusion, obviously having no idea what I was talking about. "I mean, control your powers. I can't do that."

"It was hard…" He trailed off, looking away. His eyes widened for a second, as if he was remembering something horrible, before clearing his throat and looking back at me, "You just got to think of something to distract yourself; something to remind you of why you stopped in the first place."

I nodded, but knew I would never be able to just stop.

"I never wanted this." I mumbled, "The power, I mean. Some people say it's a gift-" I cut myself off, looking down and shaking my head, "this is no gift. It could be, if I was going to save people. But it's not. It's not a gift. I don't like to hurt people."

"I know what you mean, homie."

"I wasn't even supposed to have it. My great grandfather had this, on my mom's side, and she didn't even know. So when I came out and shocked the midwife," I chuckled humorlessly, "my folks didn't know what to do. They took me to so many doctors and specialists but they couldn't figure out how to control it." I swallowed, "They were afraid of me, I think."

"My parents were the same way man, I get you."

"You know the only person who knew how to control it was J." I smiled slightly, thinking of the irony in the situation, "And I hate that."

"You're a good kid, Electrisha." He stated, looking me deep in the eyes, "You don't deserve this shit. You're a good kid."

My heart swelled at his praise, but all I did was swallow the lump in my throat and nod, a tight smile on my face.

If he were my mentor or if we worked together in some way besides being in this group, I could see us being the most unstoppable metahuman superheroes Gotham has ever seen.

But he wasn't my mentor and we didn't work together. He was an ex gang leader and I was the Joker's favorite toy. No one in this city would take us as heros.

Gun shots in the other room brought our attention away from each other. The door swung open and out walked the woman I loathed most in the world.

She made eye contact with me and nodded, "Electrisha. It's good to see my men found you and placed you where you belong."

I gave her a wide, shit eating grin, "Great to see you too, Mandy."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a really long week and I planned to have this done on Friday but my mom kind of spontaneously picked me up from college and brought me home lol perks of going to school only an hour and a half away from home.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm very pleased with how Alisha is developing and you can see more sides of her. Let me know what you guys think! Also, sorry that this chapter is kind of long I tried to cram in as much stuff as I could.**

 **Also, did you guys see Margot on SNL last night? She was so good and cute! Also random and fun facts, this summer when I went to comic con (i didn't have a ticket but there's stuff to do free outside the event) I saw Will Smith in person and sat in the same chair as Margot? I dressed as Harley Quinn so the worker at the suicide squad exhibit told me after I had sat down that Margot sat in that same chair like a half hour beforehand and I started to cry. I know random and pathetic lol but I thought that would be fun to share!**

 **Thank you all so much once again for all your support! I can't believe I have 100+ followers for this story! This is honestly a dream come true and when I saw that I almost cried! I love you all so much!**

 **Only four more chapters left!**

 **-Rosie**


	14. Shoot Her and You're Toast

_I messed up._

 _I mess up really bad._

 _I didn't see the puddle, and I had no idea she was standing in it, but by the time I noticed she was out cold on the ground._

" _Harls?" I called out, eyes wide in horror as I saw her seemingly lifeless body lying on the ground, growing drenched from the small pool of water._

 _I only meant to send my currents out towards the hostage attempting to flee from the underground vault. I knew if I didn't stop him, I'd be in deep shit with J, and all I was just going to send out enough to knock him out._

 _But, God, why didn't I look down to see that my foot was in a puddle? And why didn't I notice Harley standing only five feet away from me, both her feet in the same small pool of water? Why was there a puddle in a vault? And who the hell decided to place the vault underground?_

" _Harls?!" I yelled out again, frantically rushing down beside her, soaking my knees and shins in the process. My hands hovered over her, contemplating whether or not I should reach down and touch her since I wasn't sure if I still had enough voltage in me to do even more damage._

 _Before I even had the chance to make up my mind, I was violently shoved away. Due to my unsteady position of crouching, I wasn't able to catch myself before falling to the ground. I toppled over, head banging on the ground with just enough force to make sure it hurt like hell._

 _I sat up as quickly as I was knocked down, scrambling to the side when I saw J seething over Harley's unmoving body._

" _Look what you did, you fucking_ _ **brat**_ _." He growled it out with such intensity that I backed up even further, scared for my life. J cussed very rarely, not needed the crude words to intimidate others. So hearing him drop the f-bomb led me to believe he was more than pissed off._

 _He stood abruptly, sneering at me as he did so. I feared the worst._

 _I cowered backward, crawling awkwardly away to increase the distance between us. He rolled his head around, as if debating how he should make his next move. A deep growl rumbled from his throat before he suddenly stopped twisting his head and set his gaze on the henchman guarding the door._

" _You," He said, thrusting his finger up towards the man. The makeshift guard looked up, pointing at himself in confusement. "Get her out of here, or I'll just have to kill you both."_

 _ **One week went by.**_

 _ **Then two.**_

 _ **It slowly turned into a month, and I still have not seen or heard from Harley or J.**_

" _C'mon, Frost, tell me," I begged, sitting down across from him at the dinged up table in the shabby apartment we've been staying in, "She's dead, isn't she?"_

 _He sighed, overdramatizing how tired he was of my questions. He put down his coffee, oddly enough drinking it at midnight, and rubbed his hand down his face, "Kid, how many times do we have to go over this? I can't-"_

" _ **Frost.**_ " _I cut him off, the desperation evident in my voice, "We've been here for more than a month, and I've asked you every day. Please," My voice cracked, and I felt tears, tears I haven't shed in the light of day for years, forming behind my lids, "_ _ **Please**_ _, I need to know."_

 _I had made it a point never to plead or beg to Frost, but as of late, I didn't have it in me to care._

" _Sweetheart," He started, and I recoiled at the word. He seemed like he was trying really hard to hold back a secret and he was at the point of letting it spill. "I can't tell you, okay? This is punishment. J sent us here for me to watch you until everythings figured out. If I tell you, I'm toast, capiche?"_

" _She's my sister." I lamented in agony. "She's all I have left. You have to tell me," He looked away towards the television so he couldn't look me in the eye. "Is she dead?"_

 _He took a deep breath, looked around at any part of the room that wasn't near me. His leg began shaking, and I knew he was about to spew any second now. I kept staring at him, waiting for it to come out._

" _No." He admitted quickly, finally turning to look at me, "She's not dead, okay? Now can you drop it?"_

 _I let out a silent sigh of relief, tears in my eyes disappearing before they could even fall. I looked at him and let out a humourless chuckle, wiping away any indication of my pleading._

" _I'm going to bed." I affirmed in spite, quickly standing up from the chair with enough force to send it to the ground._

" _Alisha, wait." Frost said, turning around in his seat to look at me while I was heading towards my temporary room._

" _Don't call me that." I barked, not looking back towards him before I slammed the door._

"It's good to have you back, Electrisha. I'm glad to see you've made the smart choice and decided to join us." Waller spoke nonchalantly, acting as if this were still the Teen Titans and I had a smidge of a say in joining.

"Yeah, not exactly like I had a choice, right?" I retaliated, staring her down to see what she would come back with. I didn't give her much of chance to respond when I continued. "How'd you know we were gonna be there, anyway? Or did you just put people where ever you thought I _might_ show up?"

It was like a Texas standoff, and the crowd watched with anticipation to see who would be the first to draw their gun.

"Too bad you had to mess up our last project. It would have been a success." She was the first to shoot, and I wasn't about to sit back and let the bullet sink in. Waller was trying to egg me on; get me to the point where I'd snap and then feel awful about it within the next few seconds.

"Oh, sure!" I laughed, leaning back to overdo my reaction. I stopped quickly, replacing my laughter with a stone cold expression. "You know damn well what happened to that team was not my fault."

"You were plotting with him from the start. Don't think for a second I didn't know that."

"They were my friends! He made me do it! He even killed my-" I cut myself off, suddenly becoming very aware of the looks I was getting from the squad and Flag. "You know what? I'm not here to blubber to you. Can I do my job now?"

I turned, storming out of the room, not exactly sure where I was heading but was sure to find out eventually. Everyone else followed suit, and Harley came up right next to me while glancing down curiously, and cautiously, through her peripherals.

"Lish?" She asked, eventually. I grunted in response, signaling for her to ask whatever she was attempting to. "What was she talkin' about back there?"

"Nothing, Harls," I stated firmly, "Don't worry about it."

We were led to the roof of the building, escorting Waller so she could board a helicopter and make it to safety some place else. However, the helicopter that was supposed to come to pick her up wasn't landing as it was supposed to. Instead, it just kept hovering in air, as though it was mocking us.

"Our bird's been jacked." Flag breathed out after deliberating with Waller as to why it wasn't landing. "Light it up!" He screamed, and immediately he and the rest of his troop began shooting at it in attempts to bring it down.

The person flying it must have had a similar idea, because as soon as Flag and his men started shooting, bullets began flying erratically from the chopper.

I panicked, quickly ducking down behind a tall piece of building structure that was designed to stick up past the roof. I grabbed Harley's arm, bringing her down with me since she was too distracted by the "pretty light show" to protect herself. Deadshot dropped down next to me, making us squeeze in tightly together so we could all fit.

A familiar laugh I could barely hear behind all the explusions sent a known shiver down my spine. I looked to my side towards Deadshot, who was already looking at me with a knowing expression. We both turned towards Harley, but she didn't hear anything because her fingers were stuck in her ears to block out the noise.

She turned towards us, confusion etching her face when she saw us staring. "What? I got a hickey or something?" I rolled my eyes while Deadshot continued to stare. A buzz on her phone grabbed her attention and mine as well.

 _ **Now!**_

She looked up at us and smiled wickedly, to which Deadshot and I just shook our heads. I knew she wouldn't listen to rationalized thinking at this point, so I grabbed her hand when she tried to stand, "Harls, don't." I had to speak loudly for her to be able to hear me over the harsh sounds of both the helicopter and the never ending stream of bullets.

She easily slipped out of my grasp, walking calmly through the havoc.

"Harley!" Deadshot yelled, but remained behind the our makeshift shield.

"HQ, don't!" I screamed, terrified as I watched her walk onwards, "They'll kill you!" I immediately thought about the microscopic bomb lodged in her neck, and my blood ran cold.

"Harls!" I screamed once more, my attempts in stopping her futile. "You bitch!" I didn't mean it as I yelled, but I was furious that she held so little value towards her life when she didn't have her precious Joker by her side.

"Kill her!" Waller yelled out, and I looked towards her in fear. This woman held the life of the person I cared about most in the world on an app in her phone.

"No!" I screamed in terror. "Please! She doesn't know what she's doing; she's crazy!" My voice was growing hoarse, but they still weren't listening.

"Her nanites' disarmed!" Rick yelled back, and a rush of relief washed over me momentarily.

I instantly reached up to touch the side of my own neck, wondering if J disarmed mine as well. He was, without a doubt, behind her's being disabled.

Figuring that it was my place to go with them, I attempted to stand up and take off after her. However, I was stopped in my tracks when a pair of hands pushed down on my shoulders to keep me on the ground.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed at Deadshot, wiggling to get out of his grip. He held tighter, not allowing me to budge, "I don't want to shock you man; get off!" I screamed.

"I know what you're thinking, and he didn't do it, kid." I stopped wiggling for a second to hear him, "He didn't get yours done, too. He just wanted your sister. Don't be stupid."

His words cut through me like glass, and even though I wanted to spit in his face and electrify him past the point of consciousness, I knew he was right. So instead of doing the above, I just stared, and then slowing looked back towards my sister, hanging onto a robe suspended from a helicopter hundreds of feet in the air.

Well, at least she's consistently theatrical.

She began doing tricks on it, swinging back and forth as if this were some show at the circus.

I stood next to Deadshot, and watched Harley make her debut show to safety.

"Deadshot!" Waller called out, exasperated. We both turned to look at her, wondering what she could possibly want. "Shoot that woman right now!"

My eyes grew wide, and I looked over towards Deadshot to see what he would do. He looked at a loss for words, but, after collecting his thoughts, finally stated, "She ain't do shit to me."

I was filled with a false sense of reassurance, believing wholeheartedly, and stupidly, that because they had become sort of "friends" he would be above killing her.

"You're a hitman, right?" Waller began as she started to negotiate. "I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn; do it for your freedom and your kid."

I looked again towards Deadshot, silently pleading for him not to take the offer. He didn't even spare me a glance before saying. "Oh, she dead."

"Deadshot?" I called out, thinking for a second he was joking. But when he turned around and cocked his gun, some mixture of terror and rage bubbled in my stomach.

"Deadshot, if you kill her, so help me _God,_ I will kill you!" I seethed, striding towards him to stop his next move, but was abruptly stopped by a soldier grabbing me around my arms and stomach and hoisting me off the ground.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked, twisting around in his arms. How the hell does this happen twice in ten minutes? I'm not that easy to catch, despite contrary belief.

I attempted to release as much voltage I had saved up, which wasn't much considering I had just began to recharge from letting go of all of it not even an hour ago. It would still be enough to taze the man and have him drop me, but he was completely unaffected due to the stupid rubber protection on his suit.

"Deadshot, if you shoot her, I will make it my mission to see you dead!" I screamed, but it fell deaf upon his ears with the bullet shot out.

I looked at her in horror, watching her twist down the rope, but my forehead creased in confusion when she was still gripping onto the end. She popped up, again theatrical, and waved towards us onlookers.

The tightness in my chest ceased and it felt like my heart could beat again.

Deadshot turned around, stating "I missed." so casually I almost missed it. He gave me a look that I couldn't quite figure out as he walked past. Apologetic? Sympathy? Anger? I watched him carefully as he walked away, but his attention was pulled away from me soon after it was given.

The soldier was quick to release me. I pushed his arms away, huffing out in annoyance to try and cover my embarrassment from the little show I put on.

Before I could allow myself a moment of peace, I overheard Waller say, "It's Waller. 710 has been hijacked. Shoot it down."

I looked over at her in shock, disgusted at how one person could be so cruel and frustrated with myself for not expecting this.

"No!" I called out, walking towards her to do what exactly? No idea. I had no charge since I used it all on the soldier who felt nothing, and a bomb in my neck that she could explode at any moment. Regardless, the same soldier still grabbed hold of me, and I still attempted to fight him off.

Suddenly, an eruption lit up the sky like a firework during a parade.

I gasped, watching the scene unfold in front of my eyes and not being able to do anything about it. The only two people in the world who I knew, really, were on that plane. One I loathed, most of the time, and the other was my best friend and only family member I had left.

I watched the shards fall to the ground, and the copter itself destroying another building that was already damaged by the chaos that ensued earlier.

I felt the sting of tears hit my eyes, and it brought me back to every crack of a rib or ache of hunger I received for showing weakness.

I blinked them back, and attempted to put on a stone cold stature.

I felt everyone around me watching for my reaction, to see how exactly I would respond to my sister's death. I wasn't going to put on some show for an audience, and I wasn't going to succumb to my emotions.

But I couldn't breathe.

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading guys! Only three chapters left! I can't believe it actually, I feel like this story is going by so fast :(**

 **What are you're guys thoughts on this chapter? Favorite part? Least favorite part? Let me know in the reviews if you have time to leave a comment :)**

 **Thanks once again so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. It really makes my day whenever I get a notification that someone has reacted to the story in any of the following ways. I love you all so much**

 **-Rosie**


	15. Own That Shit

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to take a sec to thank you all again for the reviews and support :)**

 **theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D: I totally understand what you are saying, but I think Alisha/Electrisha sees it more as Harley is the only person she has left. She doesn't have anywhere else to go and fears that the joker will find her even if she escapes. She also still sees Harleen in Harley, and fears letting go of all of that. I hope that makes sense! Thank you so much for your review :)**

 _ **Thursday**_ _._ _ **Girl's night.**_

" _Ow."_

" _Sorry."_

" _ **Ow!**_ _Shit, Harls!"_

" _I said I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?!"_

 _Although she was great at braiding hair, Harls wasn't great about knowing when tugging too much was, well, too much. As she would try to make it tighter, she would yank my hair so hard it would cause my head to thrust back, and to that she would just huff and push my head back to its original position._

" _As I was sayin'," She said pointedly, clearly unhappy with the fact that I interrupted her story with my complaints, "J completely blew off my idea! Makin' it seem like I was the crazy one. I ain't crazy, ya know?"_

" _What idea?" I asked, noticing that she completely cut out that part of her story without even realizing it._

" _Are you even paying attention, Lish?" She questioned._

" _Oh course I am Har-_ _ **ow!**_ "

" _You're such a baby!" She snapped, tugging my hair harder to prove her point. I smacked her hand away as she continued, "Baby...Oh yeah! Baby!"_

" _What are you talking about, Harls?" I asked, giving up trying to follow along. I rubbed my head where she had tugged my hair and turned around to face her._

" _I wanted a baby!" She exclaimed, looking at me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her look of excitement immediately fell into glum, "J thinks it's dumb, though. Says that I ain't got the brains to look after a baby. And he says babies are pointless; there's no use for 'em around here."_

 _I stared at her in disbelief; of course J wouldn't want a baby. He probably hasn't even heard the word 'baby' in relation to an actual infant. I shook my head and turned back around, allowing her to finish up with my braids._

" _Well, you can't exactly choose how you live…" I trailed off, realizing my mistake before finishing with, "I mean, with him at least. He doesn't give you much of a say unless it benefits him."_

 _She made a noise that seemed like she agreed with me, but was probably just bored of the serious subject and wanted to move on to something more jovial._

" _Hey, did you see the news this mornin'?" She asked in excitement, "31 people dead, and they don't even know how many's injured!"_

" _Oh man, did I." I faked a laugh right along side her._

She's gone. They're both gone.

I stared out into the fiery scene, watching where my sister had undoubtedly taken her last breath.

There was an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach, and an odd tightening in my chest. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until the burning sensation in my lungs was too much to bear.

My hands shook by my sides, and I felt a terrible mixture of rage and sorrow overwhelming me. I wasn't going to be able to hold myself together for much longer.

I jumped when a hand grabbed my shoulder, turning me around to face the culprit. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that it was Deadshot.

"C'mon, kid." He mumbled, nodding his head towards the rest of the squad, "We gotta move."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, looking at the ground for a moment to compose myself before nodding.

When I looked up, I was met with their sympathetic glances, which I returned with a glare. I didn't need their sympathy; I didn't _want_ their sympathy. When they saw my face, they all preoccupied their line of sight with anything that wasn't around me.

I could overhear Waller getting into another helicopter that must have come right after Harls' was shot down.

Continuing my walk back towards the squad, a loud crash caught my attention, diverting it back to the sky behind me. Waller's helicopter was shot down; well, more like grabbed by something that I couldn't quite make out. It plummeted to the ground, in a way where I wasn't sure if she would survive.

"Good riddance." I scoffed, somewhat to Deadshot who was still behind me, but mostly to myself. "I hope she burns."

"You and me both, kid." Deadshot stated in agreement, still looking out towards where her helicopter had been taken away.

While I was happy she was taken, it still left me an uneasy feeling; _what the hell was that?_

I didn't allow myself to give it much thought before resuming my walk back to the squad and walking with them down from the roof back inside the building, where we began our long journey back down towards the street.

Finally outside, I was stopped momentarily by the rain. Usually, rain and I wouldn't make a good combination, but considering I still had quite a bit before I was fully charged, I took my chances with the rest of the squad and continued onward.

I glanced upward, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar silhouette sitting on top of a car. The heavy downpour made it hard to see, but once I confirmed that it was in fact Harley I couldn't stop myself from running towards her.

"Harls!" I yelled, a huge smile plastered on my face. She sat up upon hearing me call, throwing her arm over her head in a theatrical pose.

She had been crying.

I didn't say anything though, pretending that I didn't notice. I knew who she was blubbering over anyway, and I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Even through her peppy charade, she still broke character when her voice cracked. "I missed you all _so much._ " She addressed the crowd, but looked pointedly at me as if she were thinking ' _aren't you going to say anything?'_.

And I did, but not anything she was hoping for. "I knew you would make it." I said, grabbing hold of her elbow to give it a quick squeeze. She didn't do anything in return, but allowed Deadshot to come up and carry her off the car.

She gave me a sad smile, before going off without me. I shook my head in disbelief, but didn't make an attempt to follow her.

"C'mon, mija." Diablo said from behind me, cautiously, afraid he was going to get shocked, touching my back to get me to move forward.

"She can't be mad at me." I stated in a huff, glaring at her from behind. "It's not my fault."

"No, it's not." Is all Diablo had to say in return, at first at least, until a few moments later stated, "She's not mad at you, I don't think. She's just sad."

I didn't respond because I knew he was right, I just didn't want to admit it.

Suddenly, I felt Deadshot bump shoulders with me as he hurried past us. I was about to yell at him about it, but was ridded of the chance because by the time I had seen it was him, he was way ahead of us.

He grabbed Flag roughly by the arm, shoving a binder, that I hadn't notice him carrying until now, into Flag's chest.

The whole group stopped to watch the scene unfold, giving Diablo and me the chance to catch up with them and watch as well.

"You know exactly what we're walking into, don't you?" Deadshot interrogated, clearly perturbed by whatever he read in that file. It hadn't exactly occurred to me until then that we were all completely ignorant towards what we were fighting. I mean, we saw the weird, dark creatures, but what the hell were they? And who was controlling them?

I think you've probably picked it up by this point, but paying attention ain't exactly my strong suit.

"I tell you what you need to know. That's how things work. You know I own a ford pickup truck with a blown engine? Not everything is relevant," Flag responded, unaffected by Deadshot's intimidating demeanor.

Harley popped up comically in between them, jokingly asking, "Lover's spat?"

They ignored her though, continuing to stare each other down until Deadshot continued with, "Tell everybody everything. They need to know."

"I'd love to know." I spoke up, sarcastically half-raising my hand. My comment was dismissed and I'm not even sure if anyone heard it.

"Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in a subway station. First, they sent the cops. It killed them. Then they sent the Army. It killed them, too," Flag explained. "Then they sent me and a woman with... incredible abilities. A witch - as in brooms and black cats. Nobody could get near this thing, but the witch could, so the plan was to hand her an anti-demolition charge; she drops it at his feet, and we fly economy back to DC. Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea. Now you know."

How could he say all _that_ so casually?

Deadshot shook his head in disbelief, still staring him down. He lifted the binder above his head, dropping it onto the wet asphalt. He turned around and walked into the building behind him; a bar.

Harley followed suit, swooping into a low bow before turning around as well. Before going in however, she locked eyes with me and nodded her head, motioning for me to come to.

I smiled back, silently agreeing. I took a few steps forward, telling Diablo to "C'mon." so he would follow.

Soon, we were all in the bar, spread around to wherever we pleased. I sat down on the bar counter, near where Harley was standing. Diablo sat on the stool next to me.

A song came on the radio, one that Harley and I used to dance to together all the time at J's club. As soon as we heard it, we looked right towards each other; Harley bursting out into a fit of laughter and me with a cheesy grin on my face.

We sang along, awkwardly dancing in the small space given to us. I sort of just bobbed back and forth to the music, not wanting to hop down from the counter to stand.

"Y'all are crazy." Deadshot joked, shaking his head in amusement as he watched us.

"We're the Joker's girls." Harley laughed, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly to her. My grin melted into a tight, forced smile at her words. "What did you expect?"

All Deadshot responded with was a small chuckle and a shake of his head.

Harley turned towards me, still holding me tightly as she said.

"I love ya, Alisha. You know that, right?" The sudden somewhat serious tone to her voice followed with the use of my real full name threw me off. I hadn't heard her say it in a long time; usually it was just Lish or Lisha.

"I love you, too." I responded with a real smile again, which she returned before pulling away to fix everyone's drinks.

"Alisha, huh? That's cute." Deadshot mused.

"Yeah, call me it again and I'll shock your brains out, capiche?"

He only laughed in response, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Harley passed out everyone's drinks, giving nothing to me because I hadn't wanted anything.

Deadshot lifted his glass in the air, toasting us with, "Here's to honor amongst thieves."

He glanced back to Katana and tried to clink his glass with her's, but all she said was, "I'm not a thief." before walking away.

"Oh, she's not a thief." He whispered mockingly towards Harley, clinking his glass with hers. Everyone raised their glasses, and I jokingly raised my empty hand in the air, before letting it fall back on my lap.

"Well, we almost pulled it off. Despite what _everybody_ thought." Deadshot stated, defeated.

"Pulled what off?" I questioned, looking around the group confused. They looked back towards me, but not answering my question. "There was nothing _to_ pull off. Hell, we didn't even know about the plan- the real plan - until ten minutes ago."

Everyone kind of nodded their heads in agreement, but yet again stayed silent; knowing I was right but didn't have anything to add.

"The worst part is they're going to blame us all for the whole thing." Deadshot continued, and he was right. Who was the public going to believe; the government or the 'bad guys'? It didn't have to take a genius to figure that one out. "And for about two, _sweet_ seconds, I had hope." He looked directly towards Diablo, he scoffed in response.

"You had hope?" He said, asking rhetorically. He obviously did not agree with what Deadshot had to say. "Hope don't stop the world from turning, my brother."

"Preachin'?"

"I'm just coming back around for you." Diablo continued. "How many people you killed, man?"

"You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese."

"Dude, c'mon." I muttered, fearing another fight breaking out.

"You never killed no women? No kids?" He asked, and a knot formed in my stomach when I realized that I didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I don't kill women or children." Deadshot said plainly; the most serious I have ever heard him sound. Not that I've known him, personally, for very long.

"I do."

"Yeah right, man." I scoffed, rolling my eyes to fake my light hearted attitude. I didn't want the conversation to turn into this, I just wanted to have fun for a change. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Oh?" Diablo turned on me, glaring as he asked, "And you never have?" He nudged my leg with his hand, and I immediately shifted away. Harley stood behind me, watching closely to make sure he wouldn't pull anything.

"No." My voice wavered, giving away my lie before it even finished coming out of my mouth.

He turned away, knowing before I did that I wasn't going to tell the truth. He began telling us a story, beginning with how he was born with the "devil's gift." which is something I can definitely relate to.

He continued on, describing in detail the night he let his anger get control of him. He burnt down his house, all his belongings, all his _family._

We all sat in stunned silence, and I began to feel sick. I had no idea that this is what got him to the point of not using his powers. I had believed, like most I'm assuming, that he didn't want to be considered a villain anymore.

He finished his story and no one spoke. I stared at him in shock, gawking in fear.

He looked over towards me and shook his head, saying, "Don't act like it never happened to you."

"Mine doesn't work like that." This time I wasn't lying. I don't know if that makes it any better.

"And the kids?" Boomerang asked and we all turned to him in annoyance.

What an idiot.

"He killed them." Harley stated, a bite in her voice. She looked back towards Diablo, "Didn't you?"

He was crying.

"What did you think was gonna happen?" Harley interrogated. I haven't seen her this angry in a long time. "You think you could just have a happy family?"

She looked over at me, and I broke eye contact by looking in my lap. "What was that thing you told me, Lish? 'You don't get to choose how you live'?"

My gaze snapped up from my lap towards her, an icy look on my face. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Normal is a setting on the dryer. People like _us-"_ She waved her finger around, pointing towards everyone, "We don't get normal."

"Why is it always a knife fight every time you open your mouth?" Boomerang exclaimed, stating what most were thinking.

"Oh, shut it, brony!" I snapped at him defensively.

"You, Chuck E. Cheese!" He yelled back to me, and I raised my eyebrow in bewilderment.

 _The nerve._

He looked back to Harley, continuing with, "On the outside, you're amazing. But on the inside, you're ugly."

"We all are." She said simply, "We all are!" Then she looked towards Crock, seriousness dissolving just as quickly as it came, "Except you. You're ugly on the outside, too."

"Not me, blondie." His voice was so deep it rattled the room, "I'm beautiful."

"Yeah, you are." She said, now smiling and nodding.

I chuckled awkwardly and furrowed my brows. What the hell was going on?

And just as we were beginning to joke around again, Flag walked in to ruin all the fun.

"We don't want you here." Harley stated, and we all nodded in agreement. He had been crying, or still was crying, and didn't even bothering to hide it.

"Did you get to the part where it was saying I slept with her?" He asked Deadshot, and I honestly couldn't care less so I just tuned out. I didn't even have the faintest idea as to what the were talking about.

I spaced out for a few minutes, only tuning back in when I saw everyone standing and leaving. I looked over to Harley, asking her what happened.

"He smashed his phone." She stating, looking in a mirror and rubbing her neck.

"The phone with the app?" I asked in shock, my hand instinctively going to my own neck as well. I hopped off the counter, standing by the stools while I waited for Harley to come around.

We could get out of here. Start a life of our own. Move to someplace, _anyplace_ , that wasn't Gotham City.

"Wait," Flag said, stopping Harley, Deadshot, and me from leaving. He pulled something out of his jacket and dropped it down on the counter. At a closer look, they were all letters addressed to the prison Deadshot and Harley had been sent to. They looked like they were written from a child.

"Your daughter writes you everyday." Flag sounded heartbroken as he said it, leading me to believe he wasn't as bad of a person as I thought he was. "Every. Single. Day."

"That's fucked up." I said in disbelief, staring down at the letters until Deadshot moved to pick them up. "But what does it have to do with us?" I asked, motioning to me and Harley.

"We know what happened to your parents." He said, and I felt my blood run cold. I looked over at Harley, who just stared in shock towards Flag. "We were withholding information-"

"You kept letters from my daughter? You had these the whole time?" Deadshot interrupted, seething quietly.

"I'm going to get you there." He continued, shoving his finger in Flag's chest. "I'm gonna carry you if I have to. My daughter is going to know that her daddy isn't a piece of shit."

As this played out, I stood in a mixture of emotions; beginning with confusion and shock and ending with rage.

When Deadshot left, Flag turned to us, beginning to explain what really happened to our parents but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Don't." I stated, heated anger bubbling in my chest. I shoved past him, walking out the door, Harley hot on my trail.

 **A/N: Wow guys! I feel like it took me forever to finish this chapter. I have two midterms next week so wish me luck.**

 **I also went to the haunted trails in San Diego last night and it was honestly the scariest thing I have ever done. Oh, and I've developed a random obsession with Brendon Urie? Like my friend introduced me to Panic! over the summer but I only just now began to fall in love with him? IDEK**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter! Let me know what you think :)**

 **Love you guys!**

 **-Rosie**


	16. The Head of the Beast

The air was still damp from the recent downpour as the entire squad stood outside waiting to make their next move.

I stood beside Harley, rubbing my hands together furiously to try and regain my energy and charge. The gum inside my mouth was continuously crushed between my teeth; tiny static bolts stinging my mouth to let me know I was almost fully charged.

"So what's the plan?" Deadshot asked Flag, who stood in front of the group; the squad and military personnel making quite the combination.

"Lieutenant Edwards and the other Navy Seals are going to go under the subway and plant the bomb under where we believe the Enchantress is located." He responded, directing his attention more towards the Seals than to the squad.

"And us?" I asked, peeking around Harley to look at Flag.

"We're going right to the source." As he said it, I felt my blood run cold, but I played it off like it was no big deal; nodding nonchalantly.

As Flag turned towards the Seals and Croc to explain their plan in more detail, I allowed myself a few brief moments of panic. I looked at the ground and inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling to help relieve my anxiety.

Harley walked around so she was standing in front of me, and even as she stood there I still looked at the ground, rubbing my hands together to distract me.

She grabbed my hands in hers, rubbing them to ensure I would have full charge by the time I went in. This relaxed me somewhat, but not by much.

"You ready, Lish?" She asked, and I finally met her glance.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders and putting a carefree smile on my face.

She grinned in response, releasing my hands so she could grab my elbow. "Let's do this." I laughed in return, grabbing her elbow before turning towards the rest of the group.

"Well?" Harley addressed the squad, who all looked over towards her. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Let's do this." Flag mumbled, seeming uncertain but I understood why. Even I was scared shitless of whatever we were about to face. Those weird creatures from earlier don't have anything on this witch bitch.

We walked through the hallway covered in corroded metal and parts of the ceiling hanging off. I looked around cautiously, now fearing that this roof of this place would cave in before we could even make it to this lady.

"Holy hell." I muttered towards Harley when I saw the mutilated corpses littered across the floor. I took another deep breath, but it did next to nothing to calm my nerves. She looked around at the mess; if she was bothered by it I wouldn't know for she didn't say anything.

"You gonna fight with us?" I heard Deadshot ask Diablo, the both of them walking in front of me and Harley.

"What if I lose control?" Was all he said in response.

"Then maybe we'll have a chance." Deadshot responded, and then turned around to look at me. "How about you, easy bake?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "You think you got enough shock in you left to fight?"

"Sure, why not?" I asked rhetorically, to which Deadshot rolled his eyes.

Once we entered the room, I saw something that seemed like it came out of a dream. There she stood, the witch bitch herself, moving her arms in some kind of crazed dance move that swirled an entire mushroom cloud full of shit.

We hid ourselves behind giant pillars, and I stood next to Harls to make sure she didn't pull anything stupid. Diablo stood behind me, watching the scene unfold in as much awe as I did.

"Hey, everyone can see all this trippy magic stuff, right?" Harls asked in the softest tone I've heard her use in a while.

"Yeah. Why?" Deadshot responded.

"I'm off my meds." Despite the inappropriate timing, I laughed at her casual response, only to be shushed by the rest of the group.

"That's your old lady, huh?" Deadshot asked Flag, in a slightly mocking tone.

"Yeah." Flag responded gruffly, looking vaguely embarrassed.

"Wait, she's your girlfriend?" I asked in shock, completely confused by the current interaction. Maybe I should have stayed tuned in when Flag was blubbering back at the bar. But really, when I think about it, I still don't care about his personal life.

Everyone turned and looked at me in annoyance. "Man, have you been paying attention at all?" Deadshot snapped.

"Would you be surprised if I said no?" He ignored me, and instead turned his attention back to Flag.

"Well you need to handle this shit, alright? Get up there, smack on her ass," Flag gave him a look that was a mixture between shock and disgust, "and tell her not to shit off."

"I do not think that would be wise." Flag deadpanned, obviously not taking Deadshot seriously. In a more professional tone, he continued with, "I'm gonna draw out the big one. My boys will detonate the bomb from underneath her."

"You know, we should get a drink sometime." I overheard Boomerang say to poor Katana. Just as I was about to shout at him to leave her the fuck alone, a terrifyingly loud voice interrupted me.

"I've been waiting for you all night." Everyone turned to look at the enchantress, who had just decided to acknowledge our presence. "Step out of the shadows, I won't bite."

"Oh, so she's a _rhyming_ witch." I stated, mostly to myself.

In response to the enchantress's last statement, Harley shrugged and began walking. I silently called at her to stop, trying to grab her arm but she was out of my reach. Thankfully, Deadshot grabbed her before she could make it too far.

"Why are you here?" Enchantress asked, "Because the soldier led you? And all for order. Why do you serve those who cage you? I am your ally."

"Yeah, but you're scary as fuck." I muttered, receiving a nudge in the ribs from Diablo to stay quiet.

"And I know what you want." As soon as she said it, I felt an odd, tingling sensation starting in the tips of my fingers. I glanced down at them just as a warm feeling erupted in my stomach. What the hell was happening to me?

" **Exactly what you want."**

" _Say 'cheese'!" My mom smiled dorkily behind the camera, bringing it up to her eyes before snapping a picture._

" _Cheese!" Me, Harleen, and my dad all said in unison. I stood in the middle, my black graduation gown flowing down my body to my toes, dad and Harleen both holding me to them._

 _My dad took my cap off my head and threw it into the air, making me erupt into a fit of giggles._

" _Dad! C'mon , I didn't throw it off after the ceremony for a reason!" I laughed, chasing after it._

" _Sorry, sweetheart!" He called after me insincerely, too proud of his childish act to give me a real apology. I didn't mind at all though, too caught up in the post high school graduation bliss to be too mad at him._

 _After I jogged back, cap in hand, Harleen immediately went to fixing my hair. She had done it in a fancy bun right before the ceremony but it was already popping out._

" _Your hair is insane." She laughed, fishing out a bobby pin from thin air and shoving it into my head to keep down a piece that kept flying out._

" _Tell me about it." I said with a grimace. She wasn't exactly being gentle._

 _Once she was done, she abruptly pulled me into another hug, catching me by surprise. However, it didn't take me long before I wrapped my arms around her as well._

" _I missed you so much Harleen." My voice came out muffled since my face was pressed against her shoulder._

" _I missed you, too." She said in response. "I promise, I'm transferring to Arkham as soon as I finish my residency in New York. In no time, I'll be around so much you're gonna wish I was gone."_

" _Yeah, sure." I laughed, saying my words with a bite of sarcasm. My mom was about to call us over for another picture when someone grabbed my arm to stop me._

 _I turned around, startled, but relieved when I saw it was just a mom of a kid in my graduating class._

" _I'm really sorry to interrupt your family time, Alisha." She looked over at my parent's confused but soft stare. "I just really wanted to thank you for all your help last night as Electrisha. If it weren't for you and the Teen Titans…" She cut herself off, tears filling her eyes at the thought of what could have been._

" _Hey," I said softly, gently grabbing her arm in reassurance, "That's what we're there for. There's no need to thank me."_

 _She pulled me in for a brief hug, before letting me go back to my parents._

 _But as I turned, everything began fading from my sights._

" **No!"**

A harsh yell brought me out of my trance, and it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I gasped, momentarily shocked at the scene in front of me.

The squad, the enchantress, the joker, Harley; all of it flooding back into my memory.

"I can't change what I did, and neither can you!" I looked over at Diablo, still a little out of it.

I turned toward Harley, ignoring the task at hand for just a moment.

"Mom and Dad were alive Harls...Mom and Dad."

"He married me." Was all she responded with. The dopey grin on her face made my heart fall.

"It's not real." Diablo stating, trying to get us all to realize what she was pulling.

"I killed the bat." Deadshot said seriously, looking as though he actually believed it.

"No, you don't want that."

"What? I want that." Harley said, looking around as if it would come true right in front of her.

"He's trying to play games with you man." Diablo tried his hardest to get through to us.

"It's not real guys." I accepted reality, siding with Diablo to try and get everyone to snap out of it. "None of it was real."

"She's right." Flag spoke softly, tears in his eyes. "It's not real."

Diablo led us towards the enchantress, and the rest of us were either brave or stupid enough to follow.

"How long have you been able to see?" Enchantress asked him.

"My whole life." Diablo responded. "You can't have them. These are my people right here."

"But it is our time," She stated alluringly. "The sun is setting and the magic rises." She looked pointedly at Diablo and me. "The metahumans are a sign of change."

"You're not meta _human_ , sweetheart." I spoke up, and Diablo shot me a look to be quiet but I continued anyway. "You're just...meta."

She focused all her attention on me, and with a flick of a wrist sent me flying against the wall.

"Alisha!"

"Electrisha!"

The squad yelled the latter simultaneously with Harley who screamed the former, her running up to me to make sure I was okay. I nodded when she asked, and she helped me stand as Deadshot yelled, "Lady, you are evil!"

Enchantress began speaking in some ancient tongue, and all of us gawked, unable to do much else. Harley kept her arm wrapped protectively around me as some giant creature made his way out of the shadows.

I stared in horror, wondering how hard I had hit my head when she sent me flying in order to hallucinate this. Unfortunately, whatever that thing was seemed to be very real.

"Uh oh." Harley muttered while Boomerang asked "What the hell?"

It screamed something unintelligible, and we all began to either fight or take cover. As Deadshot and Flag began shooting bullets, I looked at my surroundings to try and find something to conduct my currents though. Everything seemed to be made of fine marble, and while the place was, I'm assuming, very pretty at some point, it was not helping me out in my time of need.

As I searched, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me down behind cover. I looked up at and was surprised to see Boomerang beside me, and before I could even think to thank him, which I wouldn't have, he cut me off with, "Don't get sappy." Then he grabbed his boomerang and shot it towards the creature, but it was to no avail.

"We got to get him in that corner; that's where the bomb will be." Flag yelled, pointing to the farthest fucking corner in the room. I would have been annoyed if the situation weren't so terrifying.

"I'll do it!" Diablo spoke suddenly and all of us looked at him, surprised he was the one to volunteer. "I can get him there!"

"I'll help!" I called, only to be greeted with a chorus of 'no's'. "Well, how is he supposed to do it by himself?" I questioned them, feeling frantic now that Diablo was facing the very real possibility of taking on this thing solo.

No one had the chance to answer me because I suddenly felt the bench Boomerang, Katana, and I were shielding behind knocking us back. I looked up in just enough time to see the creature aiming his hand towards Boomerang, looking like he was ready to strike.

Just before he was going to, Katana swooped in and cut off his hand. He stared at his wrist for a second, stunned, before shaking it out and another hand appeared.

"That's cheating." I stated a little childishly.

"Over here!" I heard Diablo scream suddenly, releasing his power towards the creature. It screamed in pain, stumbling back, but that lasted for a few seconds before it gained its composure and kicked Diablo through a glass wall.

As I got up to go help him, I noticed something that could work to be my perfect leeway. As the squad began to use their own means of fighting this beast, I ran towards a power strip hanging loosely from the wall.

A plan formulated in my head as I looked up and saw where the power line ran up the wall, and was situated poorly on an overhanging. If I could send out enough currents, _maybe_ this could work.

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing the beast preoccupied with fighting the group, and took my opportunity to grab the strip and release as much charge as I could.

"Everyone, move!" I screamed at them in warning, giving them just enough time to back up when the overhang fell from its position on the ceiling and swing towards the ground below, knocking the beast away from us.

"Heheh." I chuckled in triumph, ecstatic and surprised that my plan actually worked. My happiness, however, was short lived when I saw the beast rising to its feet. I scrambled backwards as did the rest of the group, prepared to meet my fate, when a voice came from behind us.

We looked over our shoulders towards a fiery creature making his way towards the scene. It took me a good moment to realize that it was Diablo.

We watched, unable to move let alone help him, staring awestruck at the scene in front of us. Diablo stood maybe three feet above this monster, and at first it looked as though he would win. However, that thought quickly vanished when Diablo began shrinking down to his average size.

He was losing; losing fast.

Without a second thought, I began to charge towards the two, determined to do anything that would help my friend.

"Electrisha!" Flag yelled out, grabbing my wrist quickly and pulling me back towards the group. He pulled me behind some knocked down wall that could be used as a makeshift shield.

"He's going to get himself killed!" I screamed, twisting my wrist in attempt to break his grip. It didn't.

"So will you!"

"So?!" I snapped, turning around to look back towards him. "Why isn't anyone helping him?" My voice cracked in desperation, and yet no one answered me. "He's going to die! We need to help him!"

"Diablo get clear!" Flag yelled at him, finally complying to my request, "Get out of there!"

"Blow it!" He screamed in response.

"Don't blow it!" I looked over at Flag, desperate for him to listen to me.

"Blow it." Deadshot emphasized, and I looked at him in betrayal. Diablo had just put his life out on the line for this group, revealed his most dark secrets, called us his family - and for what? To get blown up while the rest of us walk free?

"Now, GQ. Now." Flag said into his walkie talkie.

"No!" Harley and I screamed at the same time, but it was too late.

"Everybody down!" Flag pushed me down after he yelled his demand, holding me on the ground when I tried to wrestle myself free.

The deafening noise was what I heard first, then followed by a flash of heat so hot I thought I would burn alive.

And then, it was over.

"It's okay, Lisha." I heard Harley say before I felt the tears on my cheeks.

"He's gone." I was barely able to catch my breath.

"I know." She stated quietly at a lose of what else to say, "I know."

 **A/N: So this was supposed to be the second to last chapter but as I was writing it, it came out much longer than I had anticipated so it will be broken up into two parts, and the second part will hopefully be up within the next few days. The latest it will be up is next Sunday.**

 **So far today I was woken up at 6 am by my dorm building's fire alarm and had to evacuate, went to my brother's baseball game on campus and was rained on, and waited 40 minutes at Starbucks for a hot chocolate. Someone's out to get me I swear lmao.**

 **Also yesterday I finally was going to have the guts to speak to my crush, and right as I was going to some random guy starting talking and flirting with me instead. Like the one time guys decide to pay attention to me its at the worst possible moment lol**

 **Belladonna007: Thank you so much! And that's so cool you got to go to that show! My friend literally got me into them the day after they performed in our town lol but hopefully they have another concert soon I can go to.**

 **-Rosie**


	17. This is the End

_Hold your breath and count to ten._

"You're next, lady." Deadshot said, bringing us back to the terrifying situation at hand. I looked away from the area where Diablo had taken his last breath. I wiped my eyes quickly, embarrassed that I let myself go like that.

That was the first time I had cried in years, and I wasn't planning on doing it again any time soon.

"My spell is complete." The enchantress informed us, "Once you and your armies are gone my darkness will spread across the world and it will be _mine._ " She resembled a child taking over a toy at the playground, so it might have been a little hard to take her seriously.

However, it was very easy to take her seriously when she turned around towards the mushroom-like cloud and threw her arms up, causing it to increase in size and spread out across the night sky.

"What the…" I started and Harley finished with, "Hell is that?"

A giant gust of wind strong enough to push us back made us glide across the floor and stumble down. Rain from the outside came through the hole in the ceiling, pouring in at such an alarming rate that not only did it leave us drenched but we were all temporarily blinded by water.

"We got a move here, Flag?" Deadshot asked in a shout, having to speak loudly to be heard over the immense noise.

"We got to cut her heart out!" He yelled back.

"And how are we supposed to do that?!" I yelled, seeming to be the only one here thinking that this was going to be a near impossible task to complete.

Before anyone could answer me, not that they would, the enchantress began to shrink down into a more grueling form of herself; covered in dirt with clothes that were tattering off her body.

And just like that, she faded away, but quickly reappeared right in front of Deadshot to knock him back.

We all took this opportunity to get ready to fight, pulling out our weapons to defend ourselves. I pulled out my gun from my holster for backup, but directed most of my attention towards finding something that would conduct my charges. I probably wouldn't be able to get close enough to her to touch her directly, so I'd have to find something that would aid my powers to stump her.

I spotted one directly behind where Boomerang was standing, but as I began to charge towards it I felt my body being lifted off the ground and thrown towards an opposite wall.

I moaned, lying on the ground and scrunching my face as the white hot pain shot through my back. This lady should really lay off with the whole throwing people around thing because I don't know how much more I could take.

I got up, running back towards the group where they were all being tossed around like rag dolls. If we found someway to win this fight, I would be surely surprised because we are losing big time. Not like that's a big shock or anything, she was in fact a thousand year old magic creature.

Right as I managed to make it back to the group, Katana got the perfect sweep of her sword to hit the enchantress. She burst into a thousand yellow embers, disappearing before our very eyes.

"Hey, wait to go Kat." I choked out with a smile, placing my hands on my hips and trying to catch my breath. She gave me a muddled look, confused by my nickname. "Who else is feeling tacos? On me." I continued.

"I don't think it's over yet." Flag stated, looking around cautiously for her to reappear. "And while we're fighting that thing," we all looked towards the garbage filled mushroom cloud one more time, "is laying waste to the whole damn world."

"I mean it can't be that bad." Everyone shot me a look of confoundment or exasperation, clearly annoyed with my bullshit. "I mean, can it?"

Flag looked away from me, continuing to search for the enchantress. "Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Harley shot back, looking around as well. Soon enough, we all looked around us but it was to no avail. We heard laughter, and looked around more frantically, but yet again were stopped when she appeared in front of us, this time with two swords.

"Oh...my God." I grumbled, annoyed by her having another advantage. Wasn't her having crazy evil powers enough without having to add weapons?

Once again, she evaporated into thin air, reappearing over head and heading straight towards Deadshot.

"Look out!" I warned him, and he put his arms up to defend himself.

We all went into fight mode, attacking her whenever we saw the opportunity, which, granted, came few and far between.

She would kick people into walls, swiping her swords at them to give them just enough time to duck, disappearing and reappearing to kick our asses.

I only got close enough to her once to grab her leg and let currents through, but she looked at me completely unaffected before, yet again, throwing me across the room. She needs to work on her originality since I'm kind of getting bored of the same routine.

Croc even made it out of the gutter to grab her and toss her against the wall. I chuckled at the sight of her getting a taste of her own medicine, but came to an abrupt halt when she faded and zapped towards the mushroom cloud again.

"Enough!" She yelled, flicking her wrists to send our weapons flying towards her. "For all who have faced me, you have earned mercy."

I crossed my arms and watched her closely, not trusting a word that came out of her mouth but not wanting to look suspicious in case she wanted to toss me away like yesterday's trash.

"For the last time, join me," She continued, "or die."

"I'm not much of a joiner but," Harley spoke, addressing the squad. I turned towards her defensively, eagerly awaiting what she would say next. "Maybe we should."

"Are you joking?" I sneered, in lose of words of how much she was pissing me off.

"She's trying to take over the world!" Deadshot reminded Harley, equally annoyed with her as I was.

"So?" She retorted, "What's the world ever done for us anyway? It hates us!"

"That's not true." I said with a sharp shake of my head, scowling at her. She ignored me, turning around and heading towards the enchantress.

"Hey, Harley!" Deadshot called, trying to get her back towards us.

"Harleen, if you walk over there I swear to god -" I cut myself off when I began to walk towards her, but Deadshot took my forearm in his grip to make sure I wouldn't move. Instead of fighting against him, as I normally would have, I simply shook off his hand and stayed put. I kept a close eye on Harley, ready to intervene if she did something really stupid.

"Hey lady!"

Like that.

I began to walk forward again, but was grabbed this time by Katana. She spoke to me in Japanese, seemingly in warning. I looked at her, staggered and not knowing what to say in response, mostly because I had no idea what to say in the first place. I turned around and watched the scene unfold, half trusting my sister to do the right thing and half expecting her not to.

"I lost my puddin'." She continued, and the enchantress watched her intently. "But you can bring him back right?"

"Harley, don't!" I yelled, but it fell deaf upon her ears.

"I can, my dear," The enchantress affirmed, "anything you want."

"You promise?"

"Yes, child. You need only bow and serve beneath my feet."

"This is a bad idea, Harls!" I screamed, and was again ignored. "Fuck this." I muttered, giving in and attempting to help.

"No, Electrisha." Deadshot barked, his harsh tone causing me to stop in my tracks.

"I'm not leaving her alone. I haven't done that before and I'm not going to start now." I snapped, and turned back around.

"Just wait," He muttered sharply. "Wait a few seconds." I looked over at him in confusion, but looked back towards Harley and the enchantress when they continued deliberating.

Harley looked over her shoulder towards me, sending me a wink before looking back at the witch. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, looking over at Deadshot so he could further elaborate. When he didn't spare me a glance, I turned towards the scene at hand.

"I like what you're selling lady." Harley spoke, lowering to her knees. "There's only one problem.." She quickly grabbed one of the enchantress's swords of the ground, shooting back up to her feet when growling, "You messed with my friends." With that, she cut the sword across the enchantress's chest and ripped out her heart.

I watched in amazement, truly shocked by this turn of events. I didn't think Harley would have that kind of plan in her.

"Her heart's out." Flag informed us, and I looked over at him irritation. We all have eyes, genius.

"We can end this." With that, he took off after his bag that was lying on the ground, pulling out a bomb that was kept inside. "Hey, Croc!" He yelled out, catching the attention of the six-plus feet tall reptile. He passed him the bomb, giving him silent instructions of where to throw it.

"Harley!" I screamed, terrified as I saw her still standing too close to the cloud. Deadshot called after her to, but for a different reason. He motioned towards Harley's gun lying on the ground, and she quickly picked it up to throw towards him. Once she did, I charged towards her to push her away from the cloud until we were both safely behind a broken piece of wall.

Croc throw the bomb into the cloudish entity, while Deadshot held the gun and took aim. He stumbled for a second, something causing him to pause his actions.

"Shoot the damn gun!" I screamed, realizing that we were almost out of time. He let out a yell of frustration, almost sounding like he was in pain, and pulled the trigger. The loud bang rang through the air as the bullet chased after the bomb.

And just like that, a loud explosion ensued and quickly folded into nothing. Small shards of random material flew towards us as Harley and I ducked behind the wall. Everyone crouched down, unprotected, simply using their hands to shield their heads.

A loud crash was heard from outside, but then, it was quiet. Everyone slowly lifted their hands off their heads and began to stand, Harley and I finally removing ourselves from our makeshift shield.

"Is it over?" I whispered, kind of let down by how quickly everything played out. It seemed like a poorly written scene at the end of an action movie.

"I think so." Harley said in response, equally as confused as I was.

I looked over towards her, and without a second thought threw my arms around her and pulled her into me. She stumbled, confused for a moment before returning the gesture.

"That was so smart, Harls." I congratulated her, "You stopped her."

"Hey, don't sound so surprised." She chuckled pulling away from me for a moment and grabbing my elbow. I laughed and grabbed her's in return, grinning as I did so.

"Hey crazy and crazier, get over here." Deadshot called, and we both looked at each other giggling before taking off towards the rest of the group.

As we got there, we saw an even dirtier version of the enchantress crouched on the ground. She crawled over towards Katana, begging her to kill her so she could join her brother.

"Katana, no!" Flag yelled, stopped Katana as she raised her sword in the air, ready to strike. He grabbed the heart out of Boomerang's hand, lord knows where he found it, and held it in front of the enchantress's face.

"Bring her back." He choked out, wanting his girlfriend back in her own body.

"She's not coming back." The enchantress retorted, unaffected by Flag's unspoken threat.

"I'll crush this, do you hear me?!" He yelled in fury, "You bring June back or I'll crush this."

"Go ahead. You don't have the balls." She taunted, turning away from him.

Since when did centuries old creatures get caught up with new age lingo?

And with that, he used both hands to crush the heart. She fell back, letting out something between a scream and a groan, before lying motionless on the ground.

He looked away defeated, sure that his love was gone forever. But, after just a few seconds, the body began to move again and out came the alleged doctor girlfriend he had been talking about.

"June?" He asked, tears in his eyes. He wiped the mud off her face and pulled her in close when he saw that it was her.

I smiled softly at their happy ending, glad that someone would get something good out of this disaster.

"If y'all don't mind," Croc spoke out, one of the only times since his short statement back at the bar, "I got me a sewer to crawl back into."

"Yeah and I got some business to handle back at Gotham." Deadshot stated, handing Harley back her gun.

"I'm gonna hotwire a car. Need a ride?" She asked and he laughed and stated that she wasn't driving. The playfully argued for a few seconds before Harley turned her attention towards me.

"How 'bout you, Lish? You want to hit Vegas?" I laughed at her suggestion, replying with, "With what money?"

"Eh, I'll hit up a bank on our way there." She responded with so casually that I threw my head back with laughter. But when I looked back down, I halted to a stop. Waller seemed to walk out of nowhere, holding up her phone to the app that would blow our heads of with one press.

"How are you not dead?" Deadshot asked, stating what everyone was thinking.

"Because she's an immortal monster." I mumbled, quietly enough so she wouldn't hear me.

"We just saved the world!" Harley snapped, "A thank you would be nice!"

Waller shocked us all when she actually complied, giving us a half-hearted "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harley responded, rather pleased.

"So we did all of this and we don't get shit?" Deadshot asked and we all looked at Waller for the answer.

"Ten years off your sentence." She responded.

"Nah, that's not enough." Deadshot shrugged, "I'm seeing my daughter."

"That can be arranged." Waller said defeatedly.

"Technically, I didn't have a sentence," I chimed in, "You guys kinda kidnapped me so…" The look she gave me was enough to make anyone run for the hills, so I shut up and ended with, "You know what? Ten years off sounds _great_."

"Not to me love," Boomerang added, looking at Waller directly. "Ten years off three life sentences? Darling, I'm walking out of here a free man and we're going to have some real fun."

"Why don't we have some fun?" She growled, and he quickly backed off when he saw her ready to press his face on the app. "Any more requests?"

"An espresso machine!" Harley said.

"A flat screen." Croc growled.

I looked over towards Harley, a smile on my face when I said, "I got one thing in mind."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post this earlier, I had some midterms to finish up and the week went by so fast i didn't even realize I forgot to post lol**

 **But guess who had the boy she liked call her pretty? MEeeeee. Yeah, it's been a good week haha.**

 **I hope you guys have an amazing and SAFE Halloween! Also, who's excited for the deluxe Suicide Squad to come out next month? I'm so stoked I can't wait to see more Joker scenes along with people like Katana and Croc because I feel like their characters were jipped.**

 **I love you guys! One more chapter left!**

 **-Rosie**


	18. Epilogue

The soft _ding_ from the espresso machine signaled that Harley's drink was ready. As she picked it up, she carefully blew on the top, cooling it down by a small degree.

She looked down at it contently, sitting down on her cheap bed that sat parallel to mine. Before turning to pick up her novel, she looked over towards me, lifting her cup slightly in the air for a silent cheers.

I smiled behind the gossip magazine I was reading, returning the gesture before bringing my now cooled drink to my lips.

I went back to the article about Bruce Wayne's latest mystery woman, vaguely aware of the itchiness of my jumpsuit and the dull pain on the top of my head. Harley had braided my hair back down into it's infamous pleats and of course had to tug as hard as she could to get my hair to cooperate.

I tried to return the favor by braiding her hair as well, but failed so hard we opted for two cute buns on either side of her head. This was after an hour of constant tangling of her hair, small static shocks, and cussing each other out for one thing or another.

Hair was never really my strong suit.

We now went along with our reading, sitting in comfortable silence as we absorbed the words on our pages.

Even though now we sat contently without speaking a word, this was a rare occurrence between us since we usually spent every waking moment talking each other's ears off. We were often reprimanded by the guards, who probably wished more than anything that Waller did not comply with my request to share a cell with my sister.

However, I wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. Not a flat screen television, or meeting my favorite celebrity, or going to Disneyland. Hell, I wouldn't even trade this for my freedom. I would sit here with my sister, perfectly happy with serving my five different sentences that together accumulated about seventy-three years, and that's with the ten years off.

Even though our beds were made of wood panels and the cell we were in had the hardest plastic instead of metal bars, (both so I would not have the advantage of my power to get us out of here) I was perfectly satisfied. Every night was girl's night, and we grew so much closer in these past few weeks than we had since she was Harleen.

Right as I was about to read the next article, a memoir on Superman, a loud crash caught both Harley's and my attention.

Our gazes were ripped away from our reading material toward the source of the noise. Right as we turned though, we were almost blinded by random debris that came flying from the hole blasted through the wall.

Harley screamed and fell to the ground, using her hands to guard her head, as we saw the intruders advance towards our cell. I quickly got up and hid behind the espresso machine table, using that as my crappy shield.

Another explosion, followed by another scream from Harley, and then footsteps.

I looked up above the machine, only enough so my eyes could be seen. Two men in swat team uniforms stood outside the cell, next to an opening in it created by said explosion, as another man came in.

I was about to duck again when something caught my eye. I looked down at the swat member's uniform, something odd written across the front catching my attention.

Does that say…?

No, that's impossible.

And smug, even for him.

But as I looked harder I was one hundred percent certain that the front of this man's uniform said, in bold font, _JOKER._

To confirm my suspicions, the protected head gear was peeled away, revealing the face of my _favorite_ clown.

"Puddin'!" Harley squealed, quick to throw her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a hug. He hugged her back, glancing over at me for a split second with a sneer. I sneered back, feeling the bitter disdain towards him flooding in my stomach.

"Let's go home." He said huskily, looking back towards Harley.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

 **A/N: So it's all done guys! Sorry this chapter was incredibly short, it wasn't meant to be anything extravagant.**

 **Thank you all so much for the continued support throughout this entire story. I'm glad you have kept with it and stayed so amazing through the entire thing. I especially want to thank sanaa11, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Belladonna007, PrettyRecklessLaura, Dakura, and theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D for all your reviews. They have made me smile and continued my desire for completing this story. Thank you all so much.**

 **Now wish me luck; I'm going to put my moves on a guy tonight and am very worried.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**

 **I CANNOT THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH**

 **-Rosie**


End file.
